fairy tale academy
by fairytailqueens
Summary: this story about Lucy Heartfilla going to high school for the first time and experience someone and something new. She end up learning that not only does she have a lover, she finds out that she has... Read the story to find out what she has or who she has in her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys its Lucy here today my first day at fairy tale academy I'm so happy I have been alone even since I was 11 so now I'm ready for a change plus I hope a least get friend on the first day .ugh I'm so nervous and hope a guy doesn't try's flirting with me. Today is just a day were I want get use to my new school. Yeah the buss is here by the way I'm so happy to go to school I usually hated school but I guess I'm so happy because it's a new school or I just want to get through the day maybe that it.

(Lucy pov)

As she head to a broad that said "classes" she bump in a blue hair girl who cared more about a book then were she going.

The blue hair girl said "oh crap I was at the best part I need to watch were I'm going hey oh I'm sorry for bumping into oh you must be new I'm levy"

"Well levy are you always glued to that book maybe you should use the world as one big book then you won't bump into people as much and oh I'm Lucy, yes I'm new here at fairy tale academy."

'Well I will show you to class let me see this (before Lucy knew it levy had taking her class paper then stated heading to Lucy first block)come on Lucy this way."

'Wait for me levy"

Lucy entered the class everyone eyes were her she felt so nervous when she turn around the teacher Mr. Loke said "class this is Lucy heartfilla she is new here so let's be nice and Mr. Dragneel would you show Lucy around the school please" he stood up with anger saying "why can't Ezra do it" the teacher just look at him, as we were walking around he just pointed and told were my class were the we got to soda medicine he stop and just had to have one

"Hey Mr. Dragneel is Mr. Loke also hard on you"

"Don't call me that it's Natsu okay and yes he also this hard on me because I'm on the football team and he the you going to do cheerleading because I need cute girls to cheer me on."

"Maybe I don't know wait did you just call me cute"

"Yea so what your if cute so going tryout or what"

"But you don't even know me that well and yes I'm going to tryout I love to cheer."

Well maybe I will see you in class later

Natsu walk away with his hand pocket of his Lederman jacket and Lucy face turn a bright red as the day end she was on her way to cheer practice .when Natsu stop her to give her his number and her told text her if she ever need help practice for cheer .as heading to practice she saw that the cheer caption was a model and a cheerleader Lucy knew that because she in every teens magazines, after that practice was over the model walked over to Lucy and said

Hey I'm Lisanna so you must be Lucy well welcome to the team we will see you every other day okay we have big game this Friday

Wait are you lying I don't like pranks that much

Nope oh I hope we can be friends

Omg yes you know your like role modal you're so pretty I'm also always finding you in magazine

Yea thanks I can't wait to start cheering with you

Lucy walk out the gym went out car the screamed then she called levy then after she got levy to stop screaming she just had to tell Natsu that she made the team maybe he could be happy for her.

(Text to text)

Lucy: hey Natsu

Natsu: hey Luce

Lucy: guess what?

Natsu: what?

Lucy: I made the cheer team

Natsu: that greet I know you could do it so can I ask you a question.

What is Natsu going ask Lucy? If you want more let me know in the review if not I'm going to one anyway. Cliff hanger don't you just hate them


	2. Chapter 2

**So let's continue the story**

Lucy: sure what the question

Natsu: would like go to the movies with me

Lucy: umm like a date

Natsu: well I don't know, do you want it to be a date

Natsu and lucky talked about the subject for hours on hours finally Luce got tired and she just said yes but she was picking out the movie, Natsu complained that she was going to pick a romantic movie but she told him that she hated romantic movie (were just going to have to wait and see what movies she picked) as the went on Lucy keep thinking about was what going to happen on the date. she keep think to herself

What was going to happen? Will the date go well? Will he try to kiss her after date?

She need to forget about the date and focus on cheer practice and not some boy plus there was only one day until the big football game. By the way Lucy and Lisanna are now best friends but some had told Lisanna that Natsu ask look on a date to the movie but should would never or could never be mad Lucy but she was really upset about Natsu maybe a little mad

Lucy pov

Lucy was walking down the hallway and the she over hear two people screaming then she just had to listen to the conversation, she know not try to listen on people conversation but she heard to familiar voice get louder

Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dating?

Because it's none of you fucking business that why I didn't tell you

Come on Natsu forget that bitch and go on that date with me (she grabs his hand)

(Forcing her to let go of his hand) I don't ever want to date you again and don't call my date a bitch, goodbye Lisanna

Natsu walked away but Lucy had already went outside after she heard Lisanna call her bitch maybe she didn't kwon that she was Natsu date. As she was sitting on the grass forgetting everything she just heard then she remembered that she didn't have a car or that she couldn't drive then Natsu walked out in tears and he didn't know Lucy was sitting close by to hear him say

God dam it why did I even date that bitch she does not care about, my feelings

Then Lucy respond with-are you okay Natsu

Huh what Lucy how long have you been there?

Not for long I know that you're hurt. Plus I need a ride home, what wrong you can tell me

My ex just pissed, me off that all and I can take you home Luce

Thank you Natsu

The whole way to Lucy house the car was died silent until they had gotten to Lucy house Natsu had told Lucy that he was not nervous about the big football game. He was more nervous about him and Lucy's date on Saturday (How could Natsu not be nervous about both it was the first big game of the season and It was Lucy first date)

Natsu pov

I'm so happy today the big game and tomorrow my date with Lucy I can't wait I have to see Lucy in her cheer uniform.

As Natsu head to were Lucy was he ran into Lisanna but he tried his best to tried his best not to talk to but she stop him and told Natsu not treat Lucy like shit then he said to Lisanna that Lucy was his princess then Natsu found a couple of guys trying to flirt with Lucy Natsu came up and save her from guys trying to flirt with her Natsu took her somewhere more private

Hey Luce don't be nervous were going to win.

Are you sure Natsu?

Yes because my good luck going to be cheering me on

Who that Natsu

Luce you're my good luck charm and I just know it

He pulled her in gave her a big hug and her face turned a bright right Natsu had told her she looked cute in her cheerleading uniform and she blushed even more then before

Now it's after the game and everyone at the after party Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to each other all the couple were next to each other grey and juvia then Gajeel and levy then Ezra and Jaleel they all the couple names like jera, gale and gruvia they were trying to come up for Natsu and lucky then Lisanna came in saying how about nalu everyone loved the couple name but Natsu and Lucy hated the couple name because they haven't even been on a date

Then came 10:00 every one was at home and Lucy was about to go to bed then she got a text from….

Find out who sent her that text oh and other cliff hanger

 **Natsu- you seem to leave people hang a lot**

 **Fairytailqueens-so what are you going to about it Natsu**

 **Natsu-I'm going get Ezra**

 **Fairytailqueens- you wouldn't dare get Ezra**

 **Ezra- what about me**

 **Fairytailqueens & Natsu- nothing**

 **Ezra-Fairytailqueens thank you for ready her fan fiction.**

 **#Nalu**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have not been writing my fan fiction because of school and cheer so I promise I will get back on it Wright now for the days I missed I will put two chapters up and not just this but another two so there going to a total 5 chapter

P.s- listen to some spice girls music when typing this

Now back to the story

The time. was 10:00 Lucy was about to go to bed when she got a text from Natsu

|Text to Text|

N: hey Luce I know it's late but I wanted to see what outfit you pick for are date

L: really Natsu that why you texted me to ask me what outfit I'm wearing, dose it really matter what I'm wearing its not like your take me any were fancy, right

N: well it does matter I always thought girls cared about what they look like so I want to see how cute look in the outfit

L: -blush- Natsu your going have to wait and see what I pick out. Trust me I will look cute levy is staying over to help me in the morning

N: okay then good night Luce

L: night Natsu

Pause - oh I forgot to tell you levy come over to help Lucy because she had become so nervous after the game during the after party when everyone was giving Natsu and her couple name. Now back to the story-Play

|Lucy pov|

Lucy was woken up by levy tickle her then hearing her say to jump in the shower even the date was around lunch it was 8:30 was levy waken Lucy up so early she didn't know why but she jump in shower anyway because a nice hot shower always made her forget the bad memories and remember the good ones like before her mother or farther had past every Saturday they have movie night under the stairs. Now she was thinking about the sophomore Natsu dragoneel asking her out on date to the movies, finally levy screamed a Lucy to get out the the time Lucy got dress and got her hair done by Levy Mcgarden all that was left was make up and to text Natsu that she was almost ready

|Text to Text|

L: almost ready, how about you

N: my friend surprised me I didn't tell them I had date they brought a whole bunch of stuff that you would like. Gajeel had to ask your friend Levy what type of flowers you like even though I could have ask you

L: really so you got pink rose with some white one too omg, I love rose by the way I meant are you dressed are ready to go double check

N: Luce don't worry I won't for get anything trust me, oh I want to ask why do love rose

L: my mother love plant rose in are garden the usually were pink and white sometimes a little red she loved them and I developed love them just like her that why I love rose

N: aww that sweet I can't wait your parents,what are there name

L: Natsu sadly both my parents are not with any more I have been alone since I was ten years old

N: sorry Luce I didn't know i hope i didn't make sad

L: nope you didn't know so I had tell you and how would that make me sad i remember them by the good memories not the bad one

N:okay I'm going to head over to house now see you soon :P

L: see you soon Natsu

|Natsu pov|

Why it's just me I never been so nervous to go on a date maybe it's because the last person I dated only cared about herself and not me or my feelings. ( small pep talk) Just knock on the door she just a normal girl who you might like who maybe likes you back -deep breath- here I had knocked on the door levy had answered because she mad Lucy stay up stairs and wait for her to be call down after levy told Natsu the rule for the date ( don't ask about her parents and do not ask about her mom ) Natsu understand the rules and then levy finally called Lucy and Natsu saw the most beautiful girl come down the apartment steps, wearing a white floral top with a grey pencil skirt and a blue jean jacket. Her was nice and curly and makeup was nice and simple nothing to much for the date.

They had to Natsu red mustang he open the door for her to get in the car then he got into his side of car stated it up then head to the restaurant which was near the movie theater. They head in side and Natsu had said table for two Lucy was nervous she wonder what would they talk about but they first had to order drinks Lucy got a Coke and Natsu had gotten a root beer then after the waiter left he grabbed Lucy hand

|Simple talking|

N ~ Hey Luce are you nervous.~

L ~-blushing- yes Natsu I'm nervous you know this my first date you know that right.~

N ~ Luce don't be nervous I will make you first date special okay I promise you.~

L ~ Natsu that make very happy I know it will be the best first date.~

N ~( rub Lucy hand with his thumb ) hey you hands are very soft any they smell nice.~

L ~(pulls hand away) -major blush- Natsu it's called lotion duh.~

N ~hey I know that hey you like very beautiful right now~

L ~-blush- really Natsu.~

N ~even when you blush.~

finally after a while the drinks had come then had order food Natsu asked her basic question favorite sport,food,drink,animal,tv show,movie also what did she like do when she was bored just basic stuff he know and after there dinner came Natsu told Lucy all thing that he asked her. Then dinner had come to end Natsu had pay for dinner then they headed over to the movie theater. Ok Luce what movie do want to see I hope know I don't like romantic movies said Natsu. So Luce picked a action/ scary movie which then she stuck out her tongue and told Natsu that she hated romantic movies too. The movie was called "its going to end" it had a couple good actors here and there but not to many that were popular in the world. Natsu and Lucy really din't want popcorn but they had gotten a large soda to share. Then the movie theater area to take there seats

-time jump-(the whole movie)-

When they left movie theater area were the seats were Natsu had to use the restroom so Lucy had waited outside the restroom,Natsu just had put a mint in his mouth he was planning on kissing her when they gotten to Lucy house. Own they way home Luce favorite song come on the radio but she tried her best not to sing it but Natsu had turn it up a little louder and she started sing even Natsu tried join her but he really did know the words of the song after the song Lucy laugh at Natsu for try to sing the song but he end laughing too. Now there at Lucy at home levy was asleep on couch but that not important Natsu grabbed both of Lucy hand and said,

N ~so did you have good time Lucy.~

L ~yes I had a very good time I really like when you tried singing my favorite song with me.~

N ~yeah that was really funny I'm going to have to learn the lyrics, oh did you like dinner.~

L ~yes the food was amazing but Natsu I have to go to bed at some point.~

N ~yeah I know but I wish could just stay here all night and talk to you.~

L ~-blush- maybe one day you can stay over and maybe even stay the night.~

N ~really that be great ( gives her a big hug like picked her and spines her type of hug).~

L ~okay Natsu I have to go to bed good Natsu.~

N ~wait text me when you get up tomorrow okay I would like to FaceTime you so I can see your beautiful face in the morning.~

L ~I will but I'm staying in bed okay.~

natsu grabs Lucy hip pulls her in close, she blushes a bright red and he leans and kiss her on the lips after the kissed ended she was shocked then he said good night she walked in the door and screamed waking up levy. Natsu got Got his car and blushed a bright red then drove mad Lucy tell her everything that happen on the date so Lucy told levy everything and they both jumped up and down screaming /cheering she also told levy that Natsu was going to FaceTime her in the she did not tell levy that he kissed her.

So that the end of the story for right now I promise that I would do another two so there going to be a total of 5 chapters. You should ship it because I ship it.

#Nalu


	4. Chapter 4

Yesterday I had told you that I would Wright a total of 5 chapters but I got busy read other opened Nalu fan-fiction I also noticed that now has reviewed my fan-fictions

I guess that okay I just would like to know what you think of my fan-fiction

Lucy Pov

It's Sunday I was about to text Natsu good morning but the basted bet me too it I got a good morning text form Natsu . I never thought in my whole life that I Lucy heartfilla would never get a good morning text from any guy in the world and he cute too. Isn't every girls dream to get a good morning text form a guy they have crush on,oh well Natsu and I were facetiming each other already he was only in pair of boxer as he told me I don't know why though I was just wearing a sports bra and shorts but we didn't what we were wearing we just both want to talk I founded out Natsu had to go work a local restaurant/cafe he had out at 9:30 but it was only 8:30. We talk the whole time until he had to headed to his job but levy forced me to go surprise him at his job but I thought I should not bug him but I was hungry and I had no food in my fridge I need to go shopping for food. I head to restaurant/cafe with levy for breakfast we were sited down at Natsu serving side the a lady asked what we wanted to drink I got strawberry lemonade my favorite drink and levy got a water drinks came then Natsu said the normal stuff he has to say then stop in his track and all of sudden couldn't talk then finally broke the awkwardness

L: hey Natsu I would like a chicken sandwich

N:sure levy and you what would you like

Levy: I would like a chef choice salad with Italian dressing

L: Levy-chan your weird you that right

Levy: yeah I know but going to head to the bathroom so that you can two can talk

N: okay I can't stay out here long

L: Natsu that okay you have a job do hey do what to come over later and hang out.

N: sure I will be over after work okay

L: sure that great now can I please get my food

N: oh yeah see you when i bring out your food

Natsu headed back to the kitchen to give the chef the ticket of food in a couple of min tunes are food come to are table I pay the bill then levy and I went home then 5:30 came around and I heared the doorbell msbye it's Natsu when I went do to open I face I never seen before

Lucy oldest brother pov

We're standing at her door my baby sister front door standing there with my hand up nervous but sting knocked on the door I punch him in the are then she up the door I'm scared sting happy as ever said "hey are you Lucy heartfilla". She said with question in her voice "yeah I'm Lucy heartfila who asking."we had told her that we are you older brothers and we have come to see you an see how you are doing plus we want to talk to you

Natsu pov

I arrived at Lucy house ring the doorbell she answered the door hugged me then pull me into the kitchen to talk to me about how she just found out that she has two older brothers who were siting in her living room. Then both Lucy and I sat on the two person couch while her bother sat in two different chairs Lucy must had a bunch of question, how are we relate? Who are your parents? Why now why did come to see me? But instead she just sat there in dead silence I had just had to break the silence buy saying "hi I'm Natsu dragoneel and I'm Lucy ... Boyf-friend." Lucy began to blush but still I had to something about the awkward silence. But one her brothers spoke he looked like the middle child of the family.

Sting- hi Natsu I'm sting heart- well you should know my last name this Lexus sorry for not inducing are self Lucy are dad in fact Jude are mother is different form your but we never meet her. Are dad told us that she left me and Lexus at his door with a note saying "have fun and yes there your children signed Ms" We don't know who the Ms could be and not even dad knew but he kept us. When Lexus turn 18 we moved out dad had told us that we had little sister named Lucy and that leads us to this very moment .so do you have any questions Lucy or Natsu.

Natsu-nope not really all my question were answered by you sting. Luce Do you have any question for your brother

Then Lucy had stand with tears eyes and ran to bed room I gone after her ,both her brother just sitting there in shock at what just happen.

-Lucy room-

I ran after her what going, why was she cry Lucy face was her pillow I touch her shoulder then shot up in went right into my chest still cry

N ~what wrong Lucy why are you crying~

L ( still crying) ~N-Natsu I don't w-want them here I h-hated my dad and h-he always w-wanted a son w-well he got t-two.~

N ~ a least you could do is talk to them I know it must be hard be you have to try and be brave.~

L ~ y-your right N-Natsu but will stay by my side when I t-talk them p-please~

N( wiping away her tears )~anything for you Luce ( he leaned into kiss her on the cheek)

She pricked up walk out of her room while holding my hand and say to brothers something I rather not say.

Lucy pov

I walked out room thinking about what I was going to say to my brothers I had Natsu hand in mind I was scared I want run into his arms but for him I was going to brave we walk into the living room both of the stand up and I said" I'm sorry sting and Lexus this all new to me I really didn't like my father and I'm sorry that you never met you mother but in the nice way possible could you please leave I'm not trying to be rude or anything I just need to to take in it all in but I glade that I not alone anymore family wise that all

My older brother walked up to me hugged me then shacked Natsu hand then said thank you for letting them come over any talk to me if you need anything let us know okay Lucy we are family after all.

Then Lexus gave me his number any told me to call him or text him if ever need anything then he grab sting by wrist and drugged him out my house I feel down to knees and stated to cry Natsu joined me on the floor with his hand he made look at him and just like that he kiss me more gentle and sweet. I ask him if wanted to stay the night he ask why I said I needed someone to help me get over what just happen also levy with her parents at some big library and everyone was busy then before I could finished Natsu hugged me said yes but he need to get his thing first lucky he was only two house away.

Natsu pov

I cheering jumping for joy God I think I'm in love she only know me for two days and already I'm stay over she must be in really bad shape I ran home as fast I could told my I was staying at grey house I had lie dad would kill if I told him I was staying at Lucy, mom not so much. Grab everything needed I mean I did what Lucy call's a private checklist which really does help. Then ran back to Lucy house she was sitting the coach with food in hand I jump over coach end up next her and stole some her food

L ~Natsu that my food get your own~

N ~come on Luce share I'm guest remember~

L ~doesn't mean you can steal my food~

N * he grabs the plate setting it down then tickles her, she end up falling to the floor and he on top her*~hey Luce you okay~

L ~ yeah, hey you can get off me now.~

N ~ nope I just want to keep looking into your beautiful brown eyes then I want lean in an kiss you a hounded times~

L *blushing a bright red* ~Natsu that really sweet and all but we can't spend all night and day here you have let me get up at some point~

N ~ yeah your right Luce so what do you right now it 6:30 I already had dinner * he lean in and kiss her on the check*~

L ~ I'm hungry but I really don't have any food here so can we order a pizza and watch a movie~

N ~sure but I might have some pizza and I'm picking out the movie because you picked the last movie okay~

L ~sure that fine pick whatever movie you like I'm call for the pizza now cheese okay.~

N ~yeah that fine I already know what movie to watch you will like it trust me.~

The pizza came around 7:30 we had stated the movie halfway threw Lucy came to snuggle with me then I put my arm around to pull her closer to me she look up me and I looked down and she grab the back of head an we kissed we didn't care about the movie any more she added a little tongue then I did too after a while I grabbed her hip to move her on my lap then two seconds after we stop and laugh I could tell she was tired I asked if she want to go to bed, she said yes I pick her bridal style first turned off the tv then took her to bed told her I was going to get dress in the bathroom I brought shorts and t-shirt I was not just going to were my boxers like normal I came out she was in sports bra and shorts just like the FaceTime I didn't care she very tried she hope in bed then patted the spot next her to entered to bed she but her head on my chest I put arms around her my hand ended up on her hip she look like she was about to fall asleep but she look up at me and said thank you for helping me threw all my troubles my day started good then got bad then finally got good again Natsu your the best boyfriend-d. Finally when finishing her sentence she closed her eye and fell asleep I kissed her head the fell asleep my self.

Lucy pov

I woken up by the cheering of the birds the I look up Natsu , he was still asleep I just knew I was in love but we have been dated for three days and I can already trust him to stay over I guess my feeling just got to me I really just need someone to comfort me that all but I didn't care they we sleep In the same bed I was his and he was mine no one else then just out now we're his eyes slow rose open

Natsu pov

I woke up slowly to see that Lucy was already awake but I look in her brown eye kissed her head just like last night finally open my mouth to say "good morning beautiful"

L ~ good morning handsome, I hope you know we have school toady so do want to get in the shower first or do want me to.~

N ~ I will get in first then you can get in I will get dressed in the bathroom okay.~

L ~ let me show how my shower works okay.~

N ~ that would be great Luce.~

We both walked into bathroom she gave me a towel and showed me how to work it I had already grab my clothing I took a quick a shower I didn't want to be too long in there she still needed to get in the shower. Then Lucy I had her take her shower and then got she dress in the bathroom. she sat down at a desk to blow dry and brush her then she pulled out what seem to be make bag but I rushed over to stop her and told her that she didn't needed make up she was find just the way she was the whole day natsu and Lucy were in all the same classes but block two she had art and he had car 101 that the only class they didn't have with each other the end day of school Natsu asked Lucy if she wanted to go to party that he was throwing she had said yes and Natsu told her there be all Loy of people there and his parents were not going to be home they said its test for responsibility but he know that already

So that going to be the end of today story it really late right I been typing this since I been home from school so yeah my hands kinda hurts.. Find out who going to be at Natsu party. will some thing bad happen? Will they play a game of truth or dare? Well you will have to wait for the next chapter to come out

Jaleel-wow that all lot of words don't you think

Fairytalequeens-i know that I kinda my goal to have a Lot words

Natsu & Lucy : we would like to know why do people like to write faction us any not anyone else

Fairytalequeens:because everyone think that you too all ready a couple I think. Lucy always blushes in the anime when natsu say cute thing Natsu you must be really stupid.

Grey: I know flame brain's is dumb

Natsu: shut up Popsicle

Ezra : you to stop it or else and fairytalequeens Natsu not dumb he special that all

Fairytale queens:guy I have to end the fanfic so stop say stuff oh and sorry Natsu

All: good bye fairytalequeens oh and we hoped you like this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**So let's continue the story**

Lucy: sure what the question

Natsu: would like go to the movies with me

Lucy: umm like a date

Natsu: well I don't know, do you want it to be a date

Natsu and lucky talked about the subject for hours on hours finally Luce got tired and she just said yes but she was picking out the movie, Natsu complained that she was going to pick a romantic movie but she told him that she hated romantic movie (were just going to have to wait and see what movies she picked) as the went on Lucy keep thinking about was what going to happen on the date. she keep think to herself

What was going to happen? Will the date go well? Will he try to kiss her after date?

She need to forget about the date and focus on cheer practice and not some boy plus there was only one day until the big football game. By the way Lucy and Lisanna are now best friends but some had told Lisanna that Natsu ask look on a date to the movie but should would never or could never be mad Lucy but she was really upset about Natsu maybe a little mad

Lucy pov

Lucy was walking down the hallway and the she over hear two people screaming then she just had to listen to the conversation, she know not try to listen on people conversation but she heard to familiar voice get louder

Why the hell didn't you tell me you were dating?

Because it's none of you fucking business that why I didn't tell you

Come on Natsu forget that bitch and go on that date with me (she grabs his hand)

(Forcing her to let go of his hand) I don't ever want to date you again and don't call my date a bitch, goodbye Lisanna

Natsu walked away but Lucy had already went outside after she heard Lisanna call her bitch maybe she didn't kwon that she was Natsu date. As she was sitting on the grass forgetting everything she just heard then she remembered that she didn't have a car or that she couldn't drive then Natsu walked out in tears and he didn't know Lucy was sitting close by to hear him say

God dam it why did I even date that bitch she does not care about, my feelings

Then Lucy respond with-are you okay Natsu

Huh what Lucy how long have you been there?

Not for long I know that you're hurt. Plus I need a ride home, what wrong you can tell me

My ex just pissed, me off that all and I can take you home Luce

Thank you Natsu

The whole way to Lucy house the car was died silent until they had gotten to Lucy house Natsu had told Lucy that he was not nervous about the big football game. He was more nervous about him and Lucy's date on Saturday (How could Natsu not be nervous about both it was the first big game of the season and It was Lucy first date)

Natsu pov

I'm so happy today the big game and tomorrow my date with Lucy I can't wait I have to see Lucy in her cheer uniform.

As Natsu head to were Lucy was he ran into Lisanna but he tried his best to tried his best not to talk to but she stop him and told Natsu not treat Lucy like shit then he said to Lisanna that Lucy was his princess then Natsu found a couple of guys trying to flirt with Lucy Natsu came up and save her from guys trying to flirt with her Natsu took her somewhere more private

Hey Luce don't be nervous were going to win.

Are you sure Natsu?

Yes because my good luck going to be cheering me on

Who that Natsu

Luce you're my good luck charm and I just know it

He pulled her in gave her a big hug and her face turned a bright right Natsu had told her she looked cute in her cheerleading uniform and she blushed even more then before

Now it's after the game and everyone at the after party Natsu and Lucy were sitting next to each other all the couple were next to each other grey and juvia then Gajeel and levy then Ezra and Jaleel they all the couple names like jera, gale and gruvia they were trying to come up for Natsu and lucky then Lisanna came in saying how about nalu everyone loved the couple name but Natsu and Lucy hated the couple name because they haven't even been on a date

Then came 10:00 every one was at home and Lucy was about to go to bed then she got a text from….

Find out who sent her that text oh and other cliff hanger

 **Natsu- you seem to leave people hang a lot**

 **Fairytailqueens-so what are you going to about it Natsu**

 **Natsu-I'm going get Ezra**

 **Fairytailqueens- you wouldn't dare get Ezra**

 **Ezra- what about me**

 **Fairytailqueens & Natsu- nothing**

 **Ezra-Fairytailqueens thank you for ready her fan fiction.**

 **#Nalu**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay so have a little bit of writers block but I'm going to try my best to do chapters 6, right now I'm going through trouble with school and cheerleading it's not a big problem but I'm have trouble focusing in school and and couple days I be traveling so I want have to write a lot unless on the way there or a night maybe I can write in the car or when we are in the hotel but we will have to see what i'd do,so that's all my problems I'd like began the story if you don't remember were we are...Natsu~hey fairytalequeens I got this I will tell they what they missed.

Natsu-okay so we're left Lucy was last at mine house we had been cuddling then we had fallen asleep now back to the story I hope you all in enjoy I know I will.

Before the story starts I would like to thank or should I say shoutout to for following and favorited me I hope you like my story. Now let's get this story started

[natsu P.O.V]

My eye slowly open to find a blonde hair girl in my bed I totally forgot that Lucy was over she was still past out from yesterday and last night, I guess she hasn't been get a lot of sleep I wonder what's been keeping her awake at night, I need to know why she can't sleep but tonight was the only night she got a full amount of sleep only when she came to my house oh wait she waking up slowly.

Natsu-good morning beautiful, how did u sleep last night.

Lucy-okay how did you sleep handsome.

Natsu-amazing you seem to toss and turn in your sleep a lot what you think about when you sleep.

Lucy-what do you think you silly just like I was your good luck charm.

Natsu-yeah I know you still are mine *kisses her head*

Lucy-yeah hey Natsu.

Wendy-Natsu food ready and mommy wants happy in your room.

Lucy-happy?

I got out of bed then kiss my sister on the head took happy from Wendy then set him the bed happy went up to Luce and took my spot and purred as loudly as he could and Lucy awed so loudly then she keep petting happy with the biggest smile.

Natsu-happy come on that my girlfriend.

Happy-meow*tilt head*

Lucy-aww happy your so cute.*keeps petting happy*

Natsu-come on Lucy let's cuddle some more.

Lucy-come on Natsu. *pats the bed*

I climbed into bed then I'd move happy who then jumps off my bed then I pull Lucy in to kiss her when my dad came a knocking on my door ugh why does my family hate me so much I can't spend even five minutes with my he had to say was breakfast was ready he couldn't yell like mom does ever day. I rolled over to my back and let out a big sighs then I got the now what wrong from Lucy.

Lucy-what wrong with you now.

Natsu-my parents never give my space I know you don't like talking about this but for one I would love to get a good kiss in.

Lucy-you mean like this one.*surpise kiss then turns into make out the she tries to pull away but I pulled her back in for a little sweet kiss as they called it*

We headed down stairs with happy in Lucy hands we turn the corner for breakfast I saw something I never seen before Lucy was so happy when she saw breakfast was her favorite breakfast which was a yogurt parfait buffet. so there were so many opinion to put in my yogurt I mean it wasn't that bad but I'd enjoy mom's pancakes but for Lucy I do anything oh I almost forgot it almost valentines times day Lucy joined really late I guess we're both have two years in together then collage I don't grow up. Lucy was in shower while I sat on the bed petting happy then I started day dreaming about my life with Lucy I wouldn't even change my clothes are or even go outside my life would suck with out her then Lucy came out shower and I was in tears do to the fact that I was thinking about a life with out her.

Lucy-Natsu are you crying.

Natsu-*crying* n-no it just n-nothing.

Lucy-Natsu I'm your girlfriend tell why your crying.

Natsu-I was thinking about a life with out you.

*sit on the bed*Lucy-Natsu look at me I would never leave you I love you why are you thinking about the future just live in the present.

Natsu-yeah your right come here.

Lucy-Natsu I have no clothes Natsu.

He pulled her and then her towel came off she was naked, Lucy face turn a bright grab the towel ran into his bathroom almost in tears, Natsu ran to bathroom to hand her clothes and to tell her that he saw nothing his eye we're in on her stomach for the whole time. It took 10 minutes for her to gain her pride back, then she came out of the bathroom Natsu grabbed her hand to take to his bed then sit her on my lap.

Natsu-Lucy I need you to listen to me just listen no taking,I'm not breaking up with you I think we just need to talk about are relationship that all. I would just like to know we're my limits.

Lucy-Natsu omg I love that your asking for your limits but the only one you have I don't think I'm ready for sex that all. I was just nervous when saw me naked that all and Natsu I know you have no limits oh I hope you know I love you.

Natsu-...really so the shower...just kidding, I love you too Luce.

We had kiss for hours on hours then we headed over to her house to get some private time she thought to do and only friends party and the best game will be truth or dare with all the couples

[Lucy P.O.V]

I decided to have a truth or dare party with all coupled friends and they could stay the night it was only Saturday so everyone could sleepover the boys in the guest room girls in my room and no boys were allowed in the room at night we were going to have girls talk with some drinks the boys can do they same thing. it was 9:00 everyone was here I explained all the rules of the game and the night, so then we began are game of truth or dare punishment was a sexy picture sent to all the guys expect their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Lucy-okay lets began Natsu truth or dare

Natsu-dare me baby

Lucy-okay I dare you to tease Ezra with the strawberry cheesecake I have in the fridge.

Natsu-okay that can't be hard, here Ezra you want cake.

Ezra-yes give me,give me.

Natsu-nope to bad you can't have it.

(Ezra punch Natsu)

Lucy-Ezra,Natsu are u okay.

Natsu-I'm okay Luce no need to worry.

Lucy-oh thank god.

Natsu-gajeel truth or dare.

Gajeel-dare me mother fucker.

Natsu- I dare you to lick levy for butt to check.

Gajeel & levy- what!

Gajeel-here I go.

Levy-Lucy help me.

I was dying my ass off,levy was in the most uncomfortable place gajeel licked her from her butt to her check everyone else laughed levy and gajeel blushing.

Gajeel-okay grey truth or dare.

Grey-dare.

Gajeel-I dare you to kiss bunny girl on the check.

Lucy,Natsu,grey, & Juvia - fuck no.

Natsu-no one aloud to kiss Luce you touch her I fucking kill you.

Lucy-it's just the check but after I want my boyfriend amazing kisses right on my lips.

Natsu-(blushing)okay go ahead.

Grey kissed Lucy on the check Juvia almost fainted Lucy ran over to Natsu for the best kiss every.

Grey-Juvia I need a kiss.

Grey gives Juvia a quick kiss then there both blushing.

Grey-Jaleel truth or dare.

Jaleel-dare.

Grey-Jaleel I dare to French kiss Ezra.

Jaleel-okay.

He grab her and start to French kiss her when he get a taste of strawberry cheesecake in her mouth which was normal for them.

Jaleel-Lucy truth of dare.

Lucy-truth.

All but Natsu- don't be a wimp.

Lucy-fuck off.

Jaleel-ok what the worst this you and Natsu have done.

Lucy-um well...*blushing* Natsu almost saw me totally naked when he tried tickling me.

Grey-bull shit

*blushing* Natsu-nope 100% true but I all saw was here stomach.

They were all in shocked at what happened Lucy and Natsu blushing at what Lucy had said to the group but they need to get on with game.

Lucy-ok levy truth or dare.

Levy-dare.

Lucy-I dare you to have 10 seconds kiss with gajeel.

Levy-what lu-chan.

Gajeel-come on shrimp kiss me (points to his lips).

In ten seconds levy and gajeel kissed she blushing the whole time Lucy laughing at her and also teasing her too. then when they finished the continued the game.

Levy-Natsu truth or dare.

Natsu-dare.

Levy-I dare you to...do 2 minutes in heaven with Lucy.

Natsu-okay*winks at lucy*come on Luce.

Lucy-coming.

The head to place the levy picked out she started the timer and Natsu strayed kiss her slowly then it pick up to a make out like usual then he went to her sweet nothing kissing spot let out little moans then she pulled him back for more kiss on the lips the his back ended on the wall she started adding a little tongue then she gotten to his sweet nothing kiss spot he let out soft moan then he grab her hub to kiss her a little longer then levy came up to knock on the door say times up. Natsu and Lucy were both blushing when they came back Natsu had to continue were they left off.

Natsu-ok Juvia truth or dare.

Juvia-truth.

Natsu-would you ever do bad stuff with grey.

Juvia-I don't know, maybe.

Grey-what it suppose to mean Juvia.

Juvia-well we do...*whisper in grey ear*.

Grey-oh yeah I forgot

Juvia-haha...Gajeel truth or dare.

Gajeel-truth

Juvia-what the farthest you've gone with levy.

*gajeel looks at levy who looks piss off* gajeel- well on accident touch her boob well she was reading like all ways.

Natsu-hahaha, that cool man.

Gajeel-moving on Ezra truth or dare.

Ezra-dare.

Gajeel-I dare you to give Jaleel a lap dance.

Ezra-okay come here baby.

Ezra gave Jaleel a lap dance, then Lucy and most of the girls want to go to bed the boys want to keep play but Lucy was in charge of the party everyone when to there separated rooms before heading to bed Natsu and Lucy met up to kiss each other good it time for Lucy favorite part girl talk.

[Lucy & Natsu P.O.V]

(For this the pov it will began with with N or L meaning that is starts with N it's Natsu and L its Lucy.)

L-we sat down in my room everyone set down there sleeping bag then we all sat on our sleeping bags then we began talk about are boyfriend and how are dating life in going and what we have plan for valentines we had somethings good but i had the best idea for that day I want to know what the boys are you too

N-after leaving the girls Lucy told us there drink in a ice box beer and water most stuff us guys like a grab myself a beer know Lucy the girls drinks would be wine ,hard soda and maybe some beers. But us guys were talking about who has the better girlfriend of course I do but I still argued with them I brought up Valentine's Day no had anything ready for there girlfriend but I did so I had to help them plan for there dates.

Natsu-okay so I can do my best to help you all,

Gajeel, take levy to a big library.

Grey, take Juvia to the beach or aquarium.

Jaleel, take Ezra to the cheese cake factory.

What do think guys.

Gajeel-where are you taking Lucy.

Natsu-duh her favorite place an amusement park.

All the boys-we like you ideas Natsu.

Grey-i'm going with beach.

L-so we decided to tell each other we're taking are boyfriends on Valentine's Day

Lucy-i'm taking Natsu to his favorite place and all you can buffet.

Levy-I take gajeel to see his favorite band.

Juvia-I'm taking grey ice skating.

Ezra-the shooting range.

Lucy-Wow we have pretty good stuff plan any want a drink we have wine,hard soda and beer.

L-We all had different stuff to drink by 10:00 we all drunk then we had went over to buys room to see what they were doing I entered the room first the boys could tell we were drunk we all act different when we are drunk I goofy, Ezra a controlling bitch, levy also goofy, Juvia lets all her emotions let lose some times I act weird when I'm drunk. I sat on Natsu lap and started playing with hair also while do this I giggling. levy was almost the same thing, Juvia crying almost all most the whole time finally Ezra make sit on his need and yelling at him to get more beer I whisper somethings into Natsu and he fallowed me to my bedroom I sat him on my bed got on top of him and started kissing him then I went little father, Natsu was to focus on me as I was drunk and doing stuff I really would like to in private but I did lock the door behind us. Then I began taking of his shirt he didn't have care what I was doing but if was wasn't drunk I would care I wanted Natsu to stop me but for some reason we both stuck in some sort of mind control thing. But I had keep going the next this I did was toke off my shirt off I was wearing an tank-top. We got the are sweet nothing kiss he moan somethings soft and sometimes a little loud but no one notices.i wanted to stop but we just keep going he pulled me in close to were I was on my back and he was on top of me he did the same thing that I had done that him except more sweeter.i heard a loud knock Natsu decided to leave it alone but I finally stop him to answer the door it was my brother Lexus he came and took Natsu by the hand into my living room then all hell broke lose

Lucy-what tell hell are you doing here Lexus

Lexus-duh I'm fucking protecting you

Then Lexus swag and hit nastu he going keep going Natsu was at the point that his nose was bleeding and Lucy crying on the side

Lucy-stop this Lexus stop now

Lexus-no this dick needs to stay out your fucking life

I try stoping Lexus but hits me with his elbow I had to levy to call the fucking police I can't believe I had the police come to take my own brother away Natsu knock on the floor I ran over to him tear yelling at him to wake up but his eye never opened I was scared to death one of police men call for ambulance I went with Natsu still tears tell the paramedics what happen to me and Natsu.

[ the hospital Lucy P.O.V ]

I was still crying they would not let see Natsu because I wasn't family so I had stay in the waiting room all people party came there to help me clam down it now about midnight there letting all his friends see him including me. I sat next Natsu when nurse told us that Natsu had not woken up I started to cry when I felt a hand on my shoulder it was sting he pulled me out to hall way to talk but instead I just hugged him and was cry Lexus was drunk and pissed so took out on Natsu for him taking away his sister friend him not get to spend any time with because my dumb told he didn't feel the same way that he was going try to be friends with Natsu I hugged one last kissed him the check said my good byes then went back to sit next to nastu almost everyone has left but grey, levy and gajeel also me and his family. Natsu family was going and asked if I needed a ride home but I wasn't leaving Natsu side the whole night I stay sit on a chair next to nastu leaning my head on the bed when at 2:00 I feel asleep then at 4:30 I felt a hand on my head I woke up in shocked finding out that Natsu had finally woken up at around 3:30 but I was still asleep when I saw him I sat down on the kiss his lip he look like was so much pain.

Natsu-Lucy I'm sorry for what did.

Lucy-Natsu it's not your fault it my dumb as fucking brother Lexus fault I'm sorry you got hurt.

Nastu-yes it I wasn't able to protect you or tell you that everything okay.

Lucy-Natsu do you remember anything that happen

Natsu- yes all the way up to when I black out.

I told Natsu everything that happen between him and Lexus the he touch his fave then complain that it hurt then him I told not to continue touching his face I yelled for nurse to call his family and say that he finally headed woken began to cry I asked him why was he crying but he never answered me. We had both fell asleep I woken up but Natsu mom at 10:30 she told me I could head home if wanted but I told the same thing I said last night I'm not leaving his side finally Natsu woke up with a surprise of his favorite food pancakes, they made him happy he offered to feed me some but I told him he need the food but Natsu made open up eat some pancakes it made smile for first time in the two was told he was allowed to head home but he asked me if I could stay with to make sure I was safe,but I really want to stay with him to protect him I put everyone in a group chat to tell them what was going on.

[ group chat (for Natsu) ]

Luce-Hey guys it's Lucy, Natsu woke up at 3:30 this morning got his favorite food for breakfast so he feeling better the nurse said that Natsu can go home I will be staying with him to heel up, Natsu parents say you guys can come and visit if please but don't not bring up the fight or anything that happened at the I'm getting restraining order on my brother Lexus and sting going to come live with me for a couple days when I say he came over.

Shrimp-are you okay lu-chan,oh thank god Natsu okay.

Luce-I'm fine just happy that he finally awake and moving

DarkRocker-hey bunny girl tell Natsu that friend say hi and we miss him.

Ice_handsome-so flame brains is up and moving.

Luce-watch yourself grey.

Water_girl-Lucy call down we understand your upset but don't go taking it out on other people.

Luce-your right Juvia but grey when natsu get back to school do not start shit you got it.

Ice_handsome-I promise I won't start shit Lucy.

Starwberry_cheessecake_girl-Lucy thank god you okay how your eye though and oh an good thank you took care of the problem.

Luce-my eyes fine and yes I usually don't handle to problems very well but if someone I love is getting hurt my emotions take care of everything that happen.

Jaleel-I wish I did somethings ugh Lexus need to beaten up.

Luce-Jaleel don't you dare my brother in jail now do to fact he hit me and Natsu because we are younger then he is but I found from sting that he was drunk and pissed that Natsu kept me to him self so he came to let his feeling he also hit sting so explain why sting staying with me but I taking Lexus to court for what happen you guys will be question please try best to answer the question the trail will be tomorrow afternoon.

Shrimp-we will see you guys there tomorrow try to get some sleep Lucy.

Lucy-I will try my best levy.

Gajeel-how Natsu any ways

Luce-here I will add him to group chat

(Lucy_is_mine had been add to the group chat)

Lucy_is_mine-hey guys

Gajeel-how are Natsu.

Lucy_is_mine-I'm fine I'm glad to be home I guess I will see you guys tomorrow in court.

Luce-Natsu we should go to bed.

Lucy_is_mine-Lucy can we stay up little longer please.

Luce-no go get into bathing suit I can wash your wounds.

Lucy_is_mine-okay by guys see you tomorrow.

Luce-night.

Shrimp-night.

DarkRocker-night.

Ice_hansome-night.

Water_girl-night.

Starwberry_cheessecake_girl-night guys.

Jaleel-night.

(Everyone shouts off group chat)

I ran a warm bath for Natsu we both had are bathing suits on i was sitting on the edge of the tub with a wash cloth in my hand I had to gentle on Natsu face so I didn't cause him any pain. The last thing had to wash was his hair which put the soap in to shower head started rinsing the soap off, Natsu cute when he has wet hair finally we all done except the bath was still warm so Natsu decided to pull me into the tub I was sitter on his lap he kiss me on my lips I could feel some of his bumps from his face but I didn't mind. i empty out the bath so that he could get dress in the bathroom and I could dressed in his bedroom this time happy was with us he stay at the end of the both finished at the same time so we both climb into bed her grab my hip to me into cuddle that when worst thing happen there was spider I cover my screamed as well as pointing at the spider nastu noticed that I was scared spiders and save the gross god Natsu is always my hero we had to get some sleep so that we had energy to get up and get ready for to myself I can't believe I have to take my own brother to court.

-next day-

[court room talk]

Judge-good morning today trail is abuse of Lucy heartfilla and Natsu dragoneel one out both was physically been beaten the other elbowed in the eye here are what looked like when getting to hospital, the man who punched the two here on the screen is Lexus heartfilla and yes Lucy and Lexus are bother an sister. there be couple of Lucy and Natsu friends will be question both brothers and Lucy also Natsu will be question, so let's began you may take your Luce heartfilla come to stand

Police man-do swear to tell the truth and nothing but truth.

Lucy-yes

Judge-ok lets began with Natsu lawyer you may start asking Lucy question.

Natsu lawyer-Mrs. Heartfilla are you Natsu dating.

Lucy-yes we have date for now 5 mouths.

Natsu lawyer-can tell who was there at party with besides Natsu

Lucy-well my best friend levy mcgarden her boyfriend Gajeel Redfox there was also Juvia Lockser with Grey fullbuster the last person there was Erza Scarlet with Jaleel Fernandes

Natsu lawyer-can those people stand up.

(Everyone that was called was now standing up)

Judge-thank you may sit.

Natsu lawyer-can you tells what happened.

Lucy-sure I had invited my friends over for a little party/sleep over,we had played a game of truth or dare after we had finish we went to different rooms but us girl were missing the boys so we headed to room I wanted to talk to Natsu about something alone we went into my rom to talk about me get a pet that when starting arguing like most couple then here loud knock I had gotten up to unlock the door when my older brother Lexus he looked pissed, before I know it he grabbed Natsu by wrist then dragged him to my living Lexus started (starting to cry) I'm sorry I really don't like this part.

Judge-that okay can try your to tell us what happened.

Lucy-okay,so Lexus started hitting Natsu I tried stopping him but he ended hit me in the eye I had told levy to call the police they came in 10-15 minutes then had gotten Lexus off of Natsu I ran over in tear yelling at him to wake up threat when one of the police called the ambulance then Natsu and I was rushed to the hospital, Natsu didn't wake until 3:30 he woke me up 4:00 to tell what time he finally woke up this Natsu as told that he was aloud to go leads us to here.

Natsu lawyer-thank Lucy you back to your seat next i will be calling levy Mcgarden to the stand. can tell what you told police when called.

Levy-well I said I need the police to stop and older man from beating up a younger student I also told them the address and what man and the students name the operated told to stay on the line to make sure the police got there arrived in 10-15 minutes I had told that police had gotten there then I hung one police asked why they were called I said to break up this fight before the boy on floor was beaten to death.

Natsu lawyer-thank you can head back to your seat now can I have Natsu come to the can you tells use what you remember.

Natsu-I remember playing truth or dare and my little argument with Lucy I also remember being removed for Lucy bedroom by Lexus then taken to living room he gotten two hits then hit Lucy in the eye after that I blacked out and when I woke up 3:00 I was in tear because I was upset that I could be there for Lucy and to say that everything going to be okay.

Natsu lawyer-thank you Natsu you can head to your seats I'm done

Judge-anyone have any other questions

Lucy-may I ask Lexus a couple of questions.

Judge-yes going head Lexus to the stand pleas

Lucy-Lexus why did beat up Natsu

Lexus-I was drunk and mad that he was keeping her to himself I wanted to spend time with my little sister.

Lucy-that no reason to hit someone this my last question, who let you in my house.

Lexus-I did I had kick down the door then yelled for you I here someone say your name so I found and knocked on door as hard as I could then you finally answered the door my anger just got to when I started hitting Natsu.

Lucy-that all I had for Lexus.

Judge-the jury going take a few minutes to decide what going on with . Ever one can wait we call back in Lexus you will be heading to holding cell

Found out what happens to Lexus...and sorry for not putting one up sooner I been writing this for three days so I hope that this long one is good for the three days that I been writing it.

#nalu


	7. Chapter 7

So I stated this when I'm school because my teacher doesn't care because I hope you know this story started as practice on my writing but I love tell story I want to thank krispikreme for fallowing me. I would just like to know what you think of my story so if guys can give me some tips or give me something that character can do in the story I might put in it will be like your story cameo, besides that let take off from where we left off.

Everyone enters the court room Lexus the last one to enter his eyes always on Lucy he could never take them off her, even though he messed up there relationship maybe she would forgive him but little did he know Lucy wanted him to be jail for hurting Natsu the one person who actually love her and cared for her.

Judge-please can everyone take you seats the jury has decided Lexus heartfilla fate.

Jury-Lexus heartfilla you are...guilty for abuse, under age drinking and breaking and entering with it permission you will be sent to jail for a 5 year sentence you also I have to stay 5ft away from Lucy and Natsu unless they come up to do you under stand.

Lexus nodded his head then looked down in shame then went back looking at Lucy who holding Natsu hand. Lucy head to her house to pack a bag full do clothes for the week that she was staying at had her school bag and everything that she needed then she headed back to Natsu. It was late afternoon Lucy was back at Natsu house he had been asleep since we had gotten back from court Lucy guess that he was tried the Lucy walked into the kitchen were Natsu mom(Grandine) was making some chocolate chip cookie Natsu little sister Wendy was helping, happy was purring at Lucy feet.

Grandine-Lucy would like to help make cookies.

Lucy-no that okay

Wendy-come one Lucy come make cookies with us please

Lucy-okay Wendy I will make some cookies with you the lets wake Natsu by putting on in his mouth.

Wendy-we better make them fast then.

We made cookies in couple minutes they ready so like they said Lucy and Wendy quit as can be walked over to Natsu then they but the cookies in his started to slowly eat the cookie still sleeping then he picked up his arm to take cookies out mouth to say can I have some milk I laughing he woke mad say I need milk for my cookie.

Natsu-Lucy just don't sit there laughing get some milk please.

Lucy (still laughing)

Natsu-Lucy I need milk.

Lucy-just eat the cookie you can deal for one cookie.

Natsu-but I always have milk with my cookies.

Lucy-hold on hey Wendy could get Natsu some milk and a napkin please.

Wendy-sure.

Lucy puts the cookie in Natsu mouth half way then she take a bite off it after she chewing the cookie Wendy comes in with milk and a napkin for Natsu. He had to have straw he couldn't drink right from the cup. Then Lucy wipe his mouth off with the napkin then Natsu dad(ignel) came home from work it was almost time for dinner, Natsu has some trouble eating but he still tries his best to eat.

[Natsu P.O.V]

we just finished eat dinner i wasn't the cleanest person that I'm having trouble eating and I'm not aloud to drink straight from the cup I have to drink from a straw it suck at lest I have my girlfriend for a week though it almost Valentine's Day well its at the end of week i need to buy the amusement park tickets soon. I asked my dad to take me up stairs I told Lucy to fallow upstairs.i told my dad to sit me on bed I patted a spot next to and Lucy to sit after my dad left and close the for behind him then I turned around grabbed Lucy and started kissing her she feels to her back I keep going moving down to her sweet nothings place, for couple on one side and then to the other finally i got on top and said can we finish were left out when we were in your room last she just sat there finally whispering yes in my ear then she took of my shirt and I took of her. She stop me then got up lock me door then she came back to my bed latex me down and continued were we left off she keeps kissing me I turn her over the began the best stuff we started making out with a little tongue she put here hand on my back pulled me in close then we kinda just sat up to keep make finish our make up/almost had sex but she didn't say anything about what happened she just got up unlocked the door the put her shirt her back my mom came stair ask Lucy if she could was my face and a little of my chest.

Lucy-okay Natsu I'm going to run you a bath and also change into my swimsuit I think you can do the same.

Natsu-okay shouldn't take me that long but I will have wait.

Lucy-starting the bath and now changing.

Natsu-okay my just brought two towels and wash cloth.

Lucy-okay I'm coming out to get you.

Natsu-okay.

Lucy comes out in pink Bikini I couldn't even let one word in just keep mumbling my words Lucy finally got me out of my bed and put my arm her so that she could take me to bath I had to put one foot time sitting down slowly then Lucy sat on the edge of the tube before washing my face I pulled her the tube she continue were she had left off washing my face as gentle as she could I grabbed her to stop here then pulled her close to kiss her and I thank her for everything she has done for she told me that we had to get out of the called us down for dinner it felt like our day has gone very fast of course I was in my pj just like Lucy who looked very cute in her pjs my dad sat me next to Lucy, Wendy across from me then dad and mom at the had of the table we had a simple family dinner then of course being family game night Lucy got pick out the she chose monopoly. Mom was the bank like always so the game began.(half way through the game) okay so Lucy in the lead then me after that Wendy and mom an dad tied for last even if this Lucy first time she sure is good at we finished out game dad cared up to my Lucy behind me with her stuff when we got to my room I asked for my laptop so that I could show her something I pulled the gift that made her when she ever got upset or mad but I wanted to was make her smile.i pulled up the picture to show what I looked like when I was a children.

Natsu-Lucy I want to show me when I was little.

Lucy-Natsu your so cute.

Natsu-show what you look like when you were little

Lucy-the only picture I have is when I got my first dog with my own money.

Natsu-aww so cute who knew you become so beautiful.

Lucy-oh Natsu I love you

Natsu-Lucy I love you too

We head to bed Lucy texting levy good night in pulled her to cuddle we had fallen asleep in each other arms, I wasn't let anyone hurt I was already hopeless once I won't let it happen again.

[Lucy P.O.V]

Waking up his arms is the best thing ever expect when he can't move do fact that some dumb ass beat him up, it's all my fault that he got hurt and I couldn't even do anything I'm the worst girlfriend I should just go home were I belong, I should talk to Natsu how I feel or should I just get my stuff and leave I don't know I just have to get up and call levy.

Lucy-come pick up(levy answer phone)omg I need help I don't know if I should even be Natsu if I didn't have that fucking party he won't be hurt.

Levy-Lucy calm down take a deep breath and go talk to Natsu he know what to say that what boyfriends are for they will listen and talking also they make your always happy.

Lucy-thanks levy your the best,love you

Levy-love you too bye

I walked back into Natsu room sat down on the edge of his bed with my head in my hands finally Natsu woke up I was in tear I just felt his hand on my shoulder I crawled my way too him then we started to talk.

Natsu-Luce why are you crying.

Lucy-it's just I don't belong here I'm the reason your hurt.

Natsu-don't say that you belong with me though not matter what happens to me and no it's not your fault I could never blame you.

Lucy-but Natsu...

He put finger me on my lips to stop me from talking then he kissed me i was still crying when I heard him say "don't you ever leave my side I love you plus I wanted to wake up every morning with you in my arms I won't let anyone hurt you, make you cry, my jobs is to make sure your safe and happy now promise me that you will never think like that again or I'm going to sit on you." I got the message loud and clear I kissed him. We just lied in bed watching movies on my laptop tomorrow was going to be the first day with out Natsu. He making me go to school with out he for maybe one or two days it's going to suck plus I have to get his work for the day I also I have to pay attention for the notes ugh I have to head the before I do I kissed Natsu goodbye for the day.

[at school]

Life suck I have to skip my second block which is art my favorite class to get his Natsu stuff for class ugh lucky we class together for three blocks which is pretty easy to get that stuff but second block is pretty hard then I have to tell that Natsu is injured for a week he will back for the next game. Finally the last block of the day I'm sitting in fourth block with Natsu letterman jacket it kinda still smell like him then class ended before I know walking out class levy told that there was going a Sadie Hawkins dance this Friday, I was happy I was going to ask Natsu but with like a prom-proposal but for Sadie Hawkins but how I know his favorite way football I try to throw a football with a little note on saying "every football players need a cheerleader to cheer them on and very price needs a princess so will tackle Sadie with..."and I will say me of course he will say yes but have do soon it's this before I headed to Natsu house I went to get a football, paper, tape, sharpie then in the car made the proposal then I text Natsu mom and ask her if she could put him on the porch. I got to Natsu house I walk a little close but not to close say Natsu catch he catches the ball perfectly see the notes read it then finally looks up at me grabbing my wrist to sit me he kissed me and her the word yes but he said when did find out we had a dance I told Friday before Valentine's Day.

Natsu-so I guess you want to go shopping then we'll just stand there help me up we're heading to the mall.

Lucy-but Natsu your in no shape to walk by your self.

Natsu-who said were going alone silly but done stuff get your purse and get my wallet and let's go.

Lucy-okay who coming with then.

Natsu-levy and gajeel duh.

Lucy-yeah your the stay there I will be right back.

I came out with my purse and Natsu wallet I tried my best to take Natsu to my car then we head to we got there I honk at her house then I she her head poke at the window she came running out side I told to get her purse and come were going to mall oh also I told her to text gajeel were on way to pick him up for arrived at the mall gajeel carried Natsu to door of the we had to put him in wheel chair, the boys hate shopping but use girls go crazy so we head to are shops first then the boys it took us while to find the perfect dress it took us one store but a lot of dress when in the shop we try them on then come out and show the boys, what we had on. I tried on six dress before the six one did it I came out and Natsu mouth was wide open it took

Levy eight, gajeel did the same thing as Natsu we both had the perfect dress the next thing was shoes it only took one second I actually like the first pair that I tried on they were 3 inches with a bow and they were black it took levy three pairs of shoes finally on list jewelry and make up then the boys which won't take long. We make to were levy and I shop for jewelry I had just bought a simple necklace and bracelet the same for levy finally make up the best part I have one lady always help Natsu stayed outside the store because he hates when I were make up but I what us girls always do i gotten all the make up I was done before us then we had to were buys need to get there suits, Natsu just had on a simple suit he was still handsome gajeel came out in liter colored suit levy liked and did match her dress Natsu already head shoes only gajeel needed shoes which did take long we drop off levy and gajeel off then we headed to Natsu house again I had to try my best to get him the made me show his mother what I wearing to the dance she took I like so beautiful of course Natsu agreed with her.

for the next couple days Natsu has been able to walk to class but I have to drive him home everyday today Friday tonight the dance the girls got ready in the guest room the boys in Natsu. it took us the longest to get ready we had to do hair, make up and other stuff finally when we ready we had down stairs me and levy last the boys in the kitchen. It felt like so slow motion Natsu turns around slowly shocked to see how beautiful I look he come up to me and kiss me in front everyone no one seems to care then I saw the box he gotten me a corsage that match my eyes we went into Natsu back years to take pictures the only person I had to do that was sting everyone had there parents there taking photos I kinda if sucked we took groups,couple and family photos then we got into are car's and head to school. When finally getting there we parked and walked in that when I saw lisanna with biscklio one of friends my brother Lexus. We just keep on walking I didn't even talk to at cheer practice and more after what Natsu told me she did to him, when we got there was fast song and then it went right to slow Natsu and I dancing every time I tried looking up him my head would just back on the shoulder which I didn't mind I would just like to see his face, finally the song ended. We headed into the other room were the food and drinks also the photo

I wanted to get a group photo of all us me, Natsu, levy, gajeel, Erza, Jaleel, and Juvia, grey. We stood as couples the picture turned out very cute after take our photos we went back into the another slow song came on I saw and dance I thought was adorable but boys kept laughing but Erza gave them one look and they stopped laughing then we kept dance. Us girls had taken of heels so that we could dance finally when the night came to end Natsu had carried me out bridal style and drove me home instead I asked him to come in.

[natsu P.O.V]

I'm sitting on Lucy couch wait for her to get out her dress and into somethings else I just sat there wait for her, then finally she comes in really short shorts and a tank that showed a little to much chest. She sat herself on my lap we began to kiss then she move her leg to the other side were now she was facing me she keep kiss me. I keep my hand on her hips then she whispered in my ear "I got I surprise for you" she moved me had from her hip to her ass, I was a little surprised that she was letting me touch her ass. I'm a little worried that she let me do this, I tired my best to keep it my self under control but for some reason Lucy was doing this because she loves me and not just gain popularity from it but I have to protect just in case we do. So I pick her put on her back and told her to wait because I had to use the bathroom lucky I keep some with me in my wallet just in case. I had back after using the "bathroom" and pick her back and put back on my lap we began again..I whispered "I love you Lucy" she said "i love you too Natsu".

-Pause-sorry I'm not tell what happen after I'm going to skip that I kinda to adult for me to explain what going on, just use your mind and figure what going I mean come who wants to explain that. What if you don't know how to explain what there so now back to the story.-play-

After almost finishing she let out a soft moan I thought it was kinda cute. Me and Lucy had just had sex and for her first time I wanted to make sure I was gentle, it being Friday I stay the night. We both fall asleep after we finished, I must of made her tired. After what happened I could barely sleep but she woke up and we started to talk.

Natsu-good morning beautiful.

Lucy-(yawning) good morning handsome.

Natsu-how was last night.

Lucy-amazing, you were very gentle.

Natsu-okay good, so why did we do it.

Lucy-I did because it felt right, I love you and your so suppose to do it with person you love well that was you.

Natsu-okay I hoped so because I thought you did this for somethings else.

Lucy-Natsu I would never I love it you know.

Nastu-okay I love you too so what do want to beautiful.

Lucy-I would like to take a bath, want to join.

Nastu-sure but I would like I we wore are bath suit is that okay

Lucy-I was just going to say that same thing, I going to run the bath.

Natsu-okay I'm going to get change.

[Lucy P.O.V]

I head into the bathroom I turn on the water I also quickly change into my bathing suit then Natsu come he gets into tube I put on some music then hop in myself the water being warn clams me and Natsu down. We stay in the bathtub for a little while then we hop out and get change that we sting calls my phone.

Sting-hey Lucy.

Lucy-what's up sting.

Sting-is Natsu with you.

Lucy-yeah why.

Sting-I wanted to know if he wanted go to park and play football with some my old friends.

Natsu-sure I loved that I seen in a couple minutes.

Lucy-sting if anyone hurts Natsu I wanted you to beat then up got me or else I'm come and hit you myself.

Sting-trust me Lucy no one hurt what don't come along.

Lucy-okay Natsu said he going bring some of his friends if that okay with you.

Sting-how many.

Lucy- three gajeel, grey and Jaleel there all on football team together.

Sting-that great I have four friends with me rouge, bixslio and free.

Lucy-okay see you at the park

Sting-Lucy some of boys said there bring there girlfriend

Lucy-wait your dating who is it.

Sting-you will just have to wait and see good bye

Lucy-but sting(hung up phone)

I guess I have to wait. Finally getting to park I see all the girls sitting on a blanket I see Juvia,levy and Erza there also lisanna I don't why she here then one other girl I don't know but she know Erza

Erza-millanna this is Lucy, lucy this is millanna.

Lucy-hello millanna you must be sting friends.

Millanna-yes you must be sting sister, he talk so much about.

Lucy-yeah well I hope we can be friends oh I almost forgot sting told me you like kitty's.

Millanna-yeah so what there adorable.

Lucy-yeas so I brought you a stuff kitty if you name her it bring you luck.

Millanna-the lucky charm kitty, I love her thank you.

Lucy-you welcome.

The boys we're already playing there game which cheered on our boyfriends then I saw Natsu started with the ball then passed it to grey to gajeel they were about to do the fake trick gajeel handed to Natsu as gajeel acted as if he had the ball Natsu running to the touch down team focused on gajeel while Natsu makes the touch down I got and cheer as usual Natsu does his touchdown dance then run to me and pick me an spins me around the boys need a break lucky I packed enough food for Natsu whole football team but the boys didn't eat much of the food we had just talked.

Natsu-so sting you thinking about joining fairytale academy.

Sting-i don't knew I was kinda looking at sabor tooth high.

Grey-if go to that school we would be enemy's

Lucy-yeah sting come join fairytale academy.

Sting-I don't know, millanna what school do you go to.

Millanna-I'm homeschooled but would like to go to fairytale academy, seem like a fun school.

Sting-maybe I can talk to family saying that you be going to great school with the best people ever.

Lucy-so that mean you both will being join us.

Sting & millanna-yes.

We all cheered I was happy that means I can bound with my brother sting this awesome after talking the boys continued were they left off, finally when game ended nastu team won which I hoped they would like always Natsu picks me and spins me around then put me on his shoulder and it always scare's when he does it but I get over it fast we all head back to are cars I hug my brother good bye then I told Natsu to head to the jail were Lexus was at this was first time I was going to se him I kind of nervous. As walking to Lexus, Natsu was behind me the cop in front and crocks all around me I was scared then I saw him sitting a the phone table thing he picked up the same time I did.

Lexus-I'm sorry Lucy.

Lucy-Lexus I came here to talk and I brought you some stuff that all

Officer-here Lexus the basket from Lucy.

Lucy-there a picture of me and sting for you, there bathroom supplies, so activates to do when your bored, a journal to write in until you get out, sting told me your favorite food so I put some of that in there I even put my favorite stuffed animals when little in there I sprayed it with my perfume.

Lexus-thank you is sting here with you.

Lucy-no I came here with nastu.

Lexus-I wish you didn't but I can deal with that.

Lucy-I don't understand Natsu has done nothing to he hasn't even done anything to Natsu I first person I ever dated and his first be person who cared about, he always going to be there for know I have been alone for to long he was first person to notice that had somethings more the just an ass and once in my life I care more about him when hurt him I blamed everything on myself not you because for once I thought I had a real family now I'm only think sting is they family member who gives a you hate Natsu the hated in your mind don't hate in front of me because if you wanted make then fake it, for the first time I have someone who loves me and protect me, understand Lexus.

Lexus-yes I get it now can please leave.

Lucy-well then good bye.

We had left the jail I couldn't even look at Lexus any more I just wanted to get out there in cry once getting into Natsu car I couldn't hold back my tears any more I meant what I said to Lexus I loved Natsu so much I couldn't spend one day with out him and I think then same thing goes for him, Natsu couldn't live with out me. We drove home in silence I really didn't want to talk about it we head back to Natsu place to get him some clothes for the week at my place, we always switch of weeks now it's kinda fun sometimes Natsu mom joke saying that we should just live together but were to young. It would be nice to live with Natsu but I think it's a little to early since Valentine's Day past we have got a couple more mouth till summer which should be nice. oh Natsu face is completely heal it only took two weeks he still handsome as ever, I kind miss levy maybe we have a sleepover just the two of us.

[Lucy phone]

Luce-hey levy-chan I miss you.

Shrimp-hey lu-chan I miss you too.

Luce-you should come over next weekend for good old sleep over.

Shrimp-yeah that be fun but what I'm going do about gajeel.

Luce-I have and idea.

(Lucy adds Natsu and gajeel.)

Lucy's_boy-hey levy, gajeel.

Levy's boy-hey Natsu and bunny girl

Luce-boys us girls would like to have sleepover so you boys could do the same.

Shrimp-please.

Lucy's_boy-you in for gajeel a good old hangout like when were little.

Levy's_boy-yeah I'm in I miss are hangout there so fun.

Luce-okay next week we each have on sleepover

All-sure

It was sent me and levy were going to get are girl time while with out the boys which me and levy both needed we both are date the trouble makers at of all are group of friends but that don't act like trouble maker with us around which is next Monday Natsu will be at my house then I will be at his then will have the sleepover on the weekend. But until then I'm going to spend my days with Natsu, which should be fun since it's Sunday me and Natsu have a movie night when we are his house I pick the movie and when he at mine Natsu picks the movie. I totally forget to clean my house so we diced to clean I usual put on music when clean which I did I put on my Spotify, my favorite's which some of song Natsu doesn't mind but some he hate but he will have to do. I cleaned the bed room well Natsu vacuumed the rooms then I did the bathroom, kitchen and living room and Natsu made the bed's and dusted which this was first time Natsu clean because his room is always dirty. After finishing we sat on the couch cuddle I even almost fell asleep in his arms it was starting to get dark, Natsu had picked a action movie, during the movie we cuddle he also got a little hot and take of his shirt an for what reason I must been really tired because it felt like everything was slow motion, I had to get up and a drink when get back to couch I cuddle back up with Natsu it must have been me but it got really hot in my house but I had to see what was wrong with my thermostat when I got there it was up in the 80's so I had put back to 75. As the house cooled down Natsu and I went back to watching the movie he had his hand around me when I wasn't paying attention he pulled me in close to kiss as we went one it from just a kiss to a make out but a little tongue here and there finally he was on his back I was on top we about to do it again but I was little more tried then before I stop and told that he put on some protection he slowly went to bathroom then finally came back and we continued I was still on top he was on way through it he pick me as he was kiss me on the neck getting me to moan when reaching my bed we both took of our shirts but left our pants on. The top half we nothing on the bottom half we had shorts but we didn't care what we had on the first time we did we had nothing left but underwear on this time was different I felt like I was little more sexy when doing it. When we were done we went back to making out then kissing before we fell asleep it was the second time we had sex. I was just amazing as the first time.

[Natsu P.O.V]

last night was amazing it was great she was perfect every time I wake up with Lucy in my arms I just know my day was going perfect she was cover her chests with a blanket but usually when she wake up she put her chest on mine, which is sometimes great but my thing gets to happy if you know what I mean -winks- I always wanted to pull her and wake by kiss her but I never can but this morning I did I woken up and grabbed her hips and kiss after coming up she awake.

Natsu-I thought I try something new.

Lucy-I like it.

Natsu-really did you like last night.

Lucy-yes it was great now can you hand me your t-shirt.

Natsu-why I want you stay right were are.

Lucy-Natsu we have school in hour we have to get up.

Natsu-shit here you go I forgot I'm hoping in the shower.

Lucy-me too then I will have breakfast ready.

We both ran to different shower,Lucy must have been the quickest because I could smell breakfast when I was in the shower. After get out I hear say" Natsu breakfast is almost ready" by then I'm dressed and hugging her with arms at her hips she was only wearing my button up and her underwear.

Natsu-it smells good just like you.

Lucy-funny Natsu come we have to hurry.

I kiss her neck a couple times.

Lucy-Natsu we have to hurry.

Natsu-come on Luce just a couple more please

Lucy-how about later maybe I will give you a new surprise.

Natsu-okay later.

We finished get ready the we had to school the whole day I couldn't stop thinking what the surprise was I really want to lunch I bugged Lucy by asking what the surprise was but she wouldn't tell me I really wanted to know. Tried guessing but I was wrong finally we go to her house I sat on the couch she sat on my lap as if we were about to make out she kissed me and said~

Lucy-Natsu will you move in with me.

Natsu-of course Lucy was the surprise.

Lucy-part of it.

Natsu-what the other part.

Lucy-this.

She handed me somethings I know what was going to happen next we were about to have sex again only this time she said it be better then before I wonder how but when I enter the room she was completely naked in front me as fast I could I undressed myself to were I was naked finally getting into bed we started. It now later that really was the best one out of all. When I looked next she asleep I must tired her out I put in some pjs and the same for me and went to bed

Find out what happened next time in fairytale academy will the story have someone else p.o.v or will somethings bad happen by the way I will post a fanfic every other Sunday hope your okay with that.

#nalu


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I thought I was going to finish chapter before heading home from cheer/vacation but I guess I had only type on they way there so chapter will be out this Sunday and my fanfic will come out every other Sunday so you only have to wait one week for it two come out in couple days I will be starting my second one which will be Armau from minecraft diaries so if and when comes out please read it and tell me how I and thank you to the people who followed me JcL107, soapywater13. I hope you guys like this Nalu fanfic, now on to the story.

[Levy P.O.V]

It was weird I wasn't really the type of girl to have a boyfriend or even any friends but I kinda lucky, being a nerd/geek and all usually no one thinks about talking first person I ever talked to was Gajeel he took my book from me in elementary then Natsu made him give it back those to frost friends I made then I meet Erza, grey, lisanna, Juvia, Jaleel and finally I meet Lucy my best friend I know so much about she almost like my sister.

As finished talking to myself in my head Gajeel woke me up from the couch I must have fallen asleep when he was playing his guitar and singing.

Gajeel-shrimp you fell asleep to my music.

Levy-so what?

Gajeel-never mind.

Levy-what on your mind Gajeel?

Gajeel-nothing!

Levy-it must be something because your yelling.

Gajeel-i'am not yelling at you!

(I take peace paper from his hands and read it out loud.)

Levy-baby I can't my eyes off you,

I hate when you leave without say goodbye,

But I love when you kiss me good night.

(Gajeel takes the paper from my hand almost ripping the paper.)

Gajeel-don't read that!

Levy-why not?

Gajeel-because I said so!

Levy-come on gajeel*puppy dog eyes* please.

Gajeel-no you can when its finished.

Levy-okay until then come here.

I pulled him and we kissed It felt like the world had to stop but after finishing the kiss I remember that we had school I grabbed him by the shirt tossed him his bag then grabbed mine and there was Natsu and Lucy waiting for us like always once we got in the car Lucy teased me and gajeel saying "Natsu I bet they were doing it" he nodded then the both laughed but clarified what we were doing Lucy awed a Gajeel make him blush, it's kinda cute we he headed to school at the round yard we see lisanna waiting for Natsu or Lucy I really couldn't tell who she was waiting for.

[Natsu P.O.V]

Lisanna was wait for me at the front yard I don't know why but I keep Lucy by my side just in case she tried tried to get Lucy away from me but it was to late the school bell had range meaning we had to home room luckily Lisanna was not in our our homeroom we just sit there do homework or play on phone, Lucy she draws the whole time of course I do my homework then the bell will ring and class will begin English with . We did are normal stuff of course I really didn't pay attention to busy Looking at Lucy from the corner of my eye when time passed the bell went I went next block (Time Skip) it's now the end of the day I surprise Lucy at her locker today then I asked her we could have a date tonight of course she said yes Lucy my girlfriend I was just take her for dinner and star gazing she loves that as sophomore we have two years left in high school and of course summer break well we only have two mouth left off school I just can't wait until summer I'm taken Lucy to beach once we get off of school I dropped her off at her house so that she could get dressed for date I told her no makeup later I picked up she look amazing as always.

Natsu-ready beautiful.

Lucy-yes and I have no make up on.

Natsu-I couldn't even tell.

Lucy-really then I guess shouldn't wear makeup at all.

Natsu-yeah you still be beautiful, here let me get your door.

Lucy-Natsu that so sweet,come here*kisses him on the lips*

Natsu-come on lets get on with are date.

Lucy-okay lets go.

We had to Lucy favorite restaurant I had R.S.V.P our table for two it was kinda of romantic, we sat down and order our drink then finally our the food came Lucy and I just held hands during the dinner, after I paid the bill and we walk to the pond in park I laid down blanket and we talked.

Natsu-look Luce the stairs are almost as beautiful you.

Lucy-aww Natsu that sweet wait are trying to get out this.

Natsu-nothing besides more love.

Lucy-okay I love you too I kinda like the surprise date night we should do this more often.

Natsu-I like this new idea well tonight a surprise date.

Lucy-yeah I agree with know it's get late.

Natsu-well close your eyes my last surprise.

Lucy-I'm just little scared.

(I put on the necklace)Natsu-okay now open your eyes

Lucy-Natsu I love it, your the best boyfriend ever.

She grabbed me to hug me but I went for a kiss it just felt right if you know what I mean. When coming up from kiss she was in tears I asked why she just grabbed my face a kissed again then just from that I knew why she was in tear, Lucy was happy for me and all friends. As we headed to Lucy house she was holding the necklace in hand and blushing she looked so cute in arrived at Lucy house she asked me if I wanted to stay the night of course I pack a bag just in case i even did Lucy self check list in my head when packing the bag then when get ready for bed a see something move then happy poked his up out my clothes.

Lucy-Natsu if wanted bring happy over you could just ask.

Natsu-he must snuck in there when I wasn't looking, I swear.

Lucy-okay I have some tuna happy must be hungry.

Natsu-yeah do have milk too he going need a drink too.

Lucy-find some newspapers so that he can go to the bathroom.

Natsu-there go happy here some tuna.

Happy-meow.

Lucy&natsu-aww.

Lucy-hahaha(laughing)Natsu happy almost like are son.

Natsu-yeah come here then my wife.

Lucy-Natsu I love you but I was joking.

Natsu-I know I was joking too but one day I will make my wife.

Lucy-Natsu that sweet come here my husband,haha.

Natsu-kiss me

We ended up in kiss then we went her room to head to bed after getting changed into are pj's and before falling asleep we cuddle like couples do except we talk to each other.

Lucy-I love this necklace did some help you pick it out.

Natsu-no I pick out myself I just keep screaming your name plus you pointed it out when went shopping for the dance.

Lucy-well I'm the best shopper I guess my kiss passed it on too you.

Natsu-haha very funny no I hate shopping.

Lucy-aww come on you must love me trying on new clothing.

Natsu-that worst part your so slow.

Lucy-yeah but do you love me.

Natsu-yes.

Lucy-then enjoy a little pain.

Natsu-ugh fine then I should make play video games with me.

Lucy-no way I'm I play video games with or any sport your way to competitive.

Natsu-okay shopaholic.

Lucy- I'm not a shopaholic.

Natsu-sure your not, come let get some sleep we got school tomorrow and it late.

Lucy-well good night happy

Happy-MEOW!

Lucy-love you too happy.

Natsu-aww come on Luce not this again.

Before finishing my sentence she was asleep so I kissed her head go night and fell asleep myself I heard happy jumping on and off the bed the whole so I was half-awake and half-asleep. around 4:30 I woke up from happy meowing in my ear so loud I swear he broke me ear drum the little grey kitten want so food so I had to give him some tuna, i ended up just going back to sleep on the couch.

[Lucy P.O.V]

I woken to find that Natsu was not I bed I got up to find him on the couch happy sleeping at his feet I woke him up with a kiss.

Lucy-(kisses Natsu head)good morning handsome why are you on the couch.

Natsu-happy woke me up at 4:30 for food so I just fall asleep on the couch I really didn't want to wake you.

Lucy-okay well come lets get ready for the school.

Natsu-Luce can I join you in bathroom.

Lucy-sure why not.

Natsu grabbed my hand and ran to the bath I slowly got undressed to get in the shower but Natsu was already finish and started help which he knew I didn't need but we had to get shower. After turning on the water I felt Natsu lips on my neck move up to my face I tried to stop him but I kinda felt good when finally get him off me to wash my hair and body then as I was rising I felt his warm body hugging me.

Lucy-Natsu come on get off I have to finish rising my hair off.

Natsu-nope rise later.

(Forcing him off)Lucy-Natsu i love you but we have to shower okay.

Natsu-fine(cross arms)oh and I love you too.

Finally get shower then get dressed in the same outfit I first meet Natsu in him doing the almost same this except his scarf which he gave me to wear it kinda felt weird have his scarf on plus his letterman jacket but as we drove to school I notice in car I felt everyone eyes on me when arriving at school.(time skip) I swear if another guys try's flirting with me I go ouch them,

Tatarus-hey pretty little lady what your name.

Lucy-ugh I have boyfriends.

Tatarus-oh come on now don't lie.(push Lucy against a locker)

Lucy-get off me, NATSU HELP!

Tatarus-come on cute no need call Natsu I wanted be your hero.

Lucy-get off now, NATSU I NEED YOU NOW HELP, NATSU!

[natsu P.O.V]

I hear I voice the hall it kinda sounds like Lucy

Lucy-get off now, NATSU I NEED YOU NOW HELP, NATSU!

It's is Lucy

Natsu-I'm coming babe!

I turn corner I see Lucy pin to the wall then I see Tartarus on my girl try to kiss

Natsu-Tartarus get off my girlfriend.

Tartarus-make me.

Will all my force I run into him now he on the floor and I'm punching him in the face suddenly I hear call mine,Lucy and Tartarus name.

-Lucy can tell what going here

Lucy-yes this guy started flirting with me hen he pinned me to lockers and tired kisses me but i called for Natsu who then ran to me when getting here he told Tartarus to get off me then Tartarus said"make me" that when Natsu forced Tartarus off me that we Natsu started punching Tartarus.

-okay so Tartarus to the office now Natsu, Lucy get to class.

Natsu & Lucy-okay sir.

We had back to class I made sure Lucy was by my side until the end of school I don't want anyone flirting with Lucy she my girlfriend I'm going to protect her no matter what going to happens to her even if something small getting back to my house Lucy say on couch I sat next to her we talked

Natsu-Lucy do you remember our first Christmas.

Lucy-Natsu I have my first Christmas with you yet.

Natsu-oh sorry forget school all most over so I wanted ask you something.

Lucy-what it is Natsu.

Sorry this going a short chapter I really don't know what to write anymore I kinda want this by Sunday but it's a day late sorry


	9. Chapter 9

So the last part I kinda ended it early I will try to write more then 4,000 or more I don't know how much I can type yet but I hope you guys know that for me school ends in 30 day I'm so let the story begin.

[no ones P.O.V]

Natsu and Lucy still on the couch talk about Christmas and school almost being over.

Lucy-what is the question natsu.

Natsu-want go to beach after school gets out?

Lucy-Sure,Natsu this weekend me and sting are going on family trip I won't be back until next Tuesday.

Natsu-I will miss you.

Lucy-I know plus we can't even facegab there will be no wifi.

Natsu-what were are you going.

Lucy-camping for only four day.

Natsu-ugh well I have the rest of week to hold on to you.

Natsu wrapped himself around Lucy hips

Lucy-natsu you can't stay there all week come on I will try best to find wifi or I will use data.

Natsu-that be amazing now come here.

Natsu lips were on Lucy's, after coming up from the kiss natsu grabbed her and pulled in to the kitchen.

Lucy-natsu what are we doing.

Natsu-this.

Another kiss was given to Lucy a lot longer then the last one.

Lucy-that doesn't explain what we're doing.

Natsu-I'm going to kiss you ever room and It will get longer and sweeter until we end up in my room.

Lucy-ok...ay.

Before she finished talking natsu pulled her in to the next room and like he said the kiss get more sweeter and longer,they finally got to his bed room he laid Lucy on the bed but she escaped before letting him kiss her again.

Natsu-what hell Luce.

Lucy-not in mood for that.

Natsu-why not?

Lucy-because I said so.

Natsu-Luce that not reason why.

(Lucy gave natsu an Ezra look)Lucy-I said I'm not in the mood for that and your just doing it because I'm going a little vacation.

Natsu-that not true Luce I love you.

Lucy-I know that but natsu you need to understand your limits like no mean no.

Natsu-say it then.

Lucy-say what?

Natsu-just say you hate me and that want Break up.

Lucy ran down stairs in tear natsu stay up his room they just realized that they had a fight a couple minutes later natsu comes down to say sorry Lucy was still crying.

Natsu-Luce?

Lucy-I thought you hated me.

Natsu-I don't I love you I'm sorry please let make it up to you please.

Lucy-natsu I love you too but don't force me to do something I don't want to do.

Natsu-I understand now babe can we make up and kiss

Lucy-yes.

It was just a peck natsu was kind scared that he was going to fuck thing up again.

Lucy-what was that.

Natsu-a kiss.

Lucy-that was no kiss that was a peck, i want it to be like our first kiss.

Natsu-okay.

Now there kiss was sweet and gentle just like there first's kiss.

Natsu-better.

Lucy-much better now I'm hungry.

Natsu-I want to say something stupid but I going to keep to myself, So can I make you something.

Lucy-natsu!gross!what can make me.

Natsu-hey I said keep to myself, grill cheese or I can order some pizza.

Lucy-pizza please I kinda wants some hot wings.

Natsu-really I will get two types mild and hot what kind pizza would you like.

Lucy-cheese please.

Natsu-okay I'm call the order in now okay.

~time skip~

*ding dong*

Natsu-I'll get it probably the pizza guy.

Natsu open the door,

Pizza guy(Gajeel)-$15.75 is the total sir.

Natsu-Gajeel is that you, Wtf.

Gajeel-shit hey natsu here you food.

Natsu-hey Luce can you come get the food please while I pay the pizza guy.

Lucy-sure hey gajeel how work.(take the food from natsu)

Gajeel-good I almost have enough money to buy that thing for someone.

Lucy-yeah I know she going love it.

Natsu-what are you to talking about.

Lucy & gajeel-think dumbass.

Natsu-here the money Gajeel with a tip.

Gajeel-thanks you guys

Natsu & lucy-your welcome.

Gajeel- hey bunny girl did get that gift for Mr.N

Lucy-not yet I get it mail in two weeks.

Natsu-will both stop with this shit.

Lucy-come on Natsu I'm hungry,see later gajeel.

Gajeel-see y'all later.

Natsu-see you later.

Natsu head to to the kitchen were Lucy and food are and they start eating.

[Unknow P.O.V]

When I get out here I'm kill natsu Dragoneel for taking my sister

Police Guard-hey shut up in there.

Unknow-shit.

[natsu P.O.V]

We were about to watch a movie when I got a phone call from unknown number so I put on speaker for Luce to here she got out her and must have done something I couldn't see here phone.

Natsu-hello?

Unknown person-natsu Dragoneel when I get off here I'm going kill you.

Natsu-umm excuse me?

Unknown person-you heard me loud a clear I'm going to kill you when get off here.

Natsu-well what's here.

Unknown person-jail I got two weeks left so do you times a ticking.

Lucy-who the hell are you and why do want to kill my boyfriend.

Unknown person-you should know why.

Lucy-I swear to god if this Lexus I will have you sentence to more jail time

Unknown person-shit

*hang up*

Lucy-call the police now

Natsu-why

Lucy-just do it, I always record my unknown calls I got that whole thing.

Natsu-okay I'm calling

In couple minutes me and natsu at the police station and were talking to the captain about what going on

*Recording*

Natsu-hello?

Unknown person-natsu Dragoneel when I get off here I'm going kill you.

Natsu-umm excuse me?

Unknown person-you heard me loud a clear I'm going to kill you when get off here.

Natsu-well what's here.

Unknown person-jail I got two weeks left so do you times a ticking.

Lucy-who the hell are you and why do want to kill my boyfriend.

Unknown person-you should know why.

Lucy-I swear to god if this Lexus I will have you sentence to more jail time

Unknown person-shit

*hang up*

*recording ends*

Captain-okay lets see here he threatened you twice and said once he gets out jail in two weeks he was going to kill you..

Lucy-captain as you see in the end I found that it was Lexus because before he ended he said "shit".

Captain-I see that and you have a restraining order on him.

Lucy-yes but I afraid he want listen to the court or any police officers.

Captain-what I could do is question him about the phone call

Lucy-yes I would like to be able to here what going on and what going to happen to him.

~Time skip~

Pause

I'm afraid this next part is a little more adult material so you can skip this or you can just keep reading it's up to you.

play.

[Lucy's P.O.V]

Lexus was sentence for another 10 years in prison so I dragged him to a strip mall I enter my favorite little Japanese candy shop when he saw his favorite candy was he was a child but went back to car. so as he was waiting in the car I bought him a pound for him course get my favorite candy too and some popin cookin for me and levy.

Lucy-thank you see later.

(Waving good)

Natsu-come on Luce lets go.

Lucy-okay I got surprise for you but you got wait till will get back.

Natsu-why must i wait for the surprise.

Lucy-you can wait now come on let's go home.

Natsu-okay lets go...(starting to sing)hey soul sister ain't that mister on the radio...wait hey Luce.

Lucy-yes Natsu.

Natsu-what were you and gajeel talking about earlier.

Lucy-it's surprise for someone and It's almost here.

Natsu-so why can't you tell I'm your boyfriend.

Lucy-Well Mabye its for you so I like to keep it surprise.

Natsu-okay I won't ask again, I will have wait and see what the surprise's.

Lucy-yep I didn't know you surprise for but I still waited.

Natsu-yeah that true so I will wait by the way we're almost home.

Lucy-okay.

Natsu pull's up in his driveway parks the car and we enter the house I told to sit on the couch and wait for surprise, he sat like a little kid at candy store Natsu would not sit still I came back with the candy behind my back.

Lucy-now close your eyes (I place the candy and his hand he still not able to sit still)now open them.

Natsu-Lucy my favorite childhood candy.

Lucy-so...

Natsu-thank you(almost in tears)I love you.

Lucy-natsu don't cry you will make me cry.

Natsu-I won't let that( signature grin )

Lucy-natsu one more thing I want to wait for this but I can't do it any longer so...

Natsu-but Luce I can wait for the surprise.

Lucy-but I can't so I know we talk about going on a vacation together so I got us a one and another half a week vacation on romantic island it's just for two us.

Natsu-Luce you didn't have to that.

Luce-I know but I kinda want just spend the week and another half a week with you.

Natsu-that amazing Luce now come here

Natsu pulled me close to him I wanted to take his shirt.

Lucy-natsu may I(pointing to his shirt)

Natsu-yes please do Luce may I(him pointing at my shirt)

Lucy-(taking off his shirt while talking)you may shouldn't you put on some protection.

Natsu-yeah let me go do that now,hold on(run to bathroom to put on a condom)I'm back woah.

I was now in some cute/sexy pjs.

Lucy-what do you not like it.

Natsu-yeah no I love it, now come here.

He pulled me in close and started kiss me, he laid me down on the couch he then moved to my neck i'd moan softly I took his belt slowly removing his pants natsu now his underwear. I was already in sexy pjs so he took off my bottoms I did the same thing, he had kiss me on the neck again I'd moan a little louder and still soft, then it entered I remember how felt the first time now it's just normal.

Natsu-Lucy say my name say it

Lucy-natsu,ahh,Natau!

Natsu-now kiss me

I pulled him in for the kiss and we continued I turned him over we start going at we end up on the floor.

Natsu-Lucy I'm going to...

Lucy-that what the condom for.

Natsu-I that it's just ugh.

He had went over his limit but he kept going next thing I know my top was off and I naked so was he I kissed his neck to make him moan which he did but as I was doing this he kept going at my breast it felt great. we kept going a little longer then he got tried I want more but he just stop so I got dressed, He said that he get shower.

Lucy-I know why your taking a shower.

Natsu-no you don't.

I whispered in his and he nodded his head and still jump in shower while I went guest bathroom to take bath which make remember the time natsu had an messed up face. i get a phone call I wipe my hands to answer the phone.

~phone call(levy~

Luce~hey what's up lu-chan.

Book_worm~nothing much what going on.

Luce~nothing I'm kinda in the bath.

(In the background)hey bunny girl prove it.

Book_worm~shut

Up gajeel.

Luce~really gajeel.

Book_worm~yeah I'll hit him later so were natsu.

Luce~in the shower doing his thing.

Book_worm~yea I know why do they have do that shit-ghighighi-shut up gajeel.

Luce~haha I really need to relax now.

Book_worm~ok talk to you later.

Luce~bye

~phone call ends~

Then I here a knock on the bathroom door I said come in, it's natsu in a towel I told need to kinda relax he left a got me normal Pj's.

[Natsu P.O.V]

I'm laying in bed waiting for Lucy to get out the tub and join me for a cuddle but I got so bored I decided to facegab grey. You

Lucy's_boy-hey ice princess.

Grey_Sama-what up flame brain.

Lucy's_boy-just waiting for Lucy to get out of the tube.

Grey_Sama-same but with juvia.

Lucy's_boy-yeah do you just do it.

Grey_Sama-no I blocked she on her period.

Lucy's_boy-man that sucks.

Grey_Sama-wait did guys do it.

Lucy's_boy-yeah.

Grey_Sama-umm Natsu.

Lucy's_boy-grey.

Both-turn around.

Both are girlfriend were behind us for that last part of the conversation at the same time they hit over head me and grey say ow at same thing me they made hang up the facegab.

Lucy-really Natsu what that hell.

Natsu-I'm sorry I love you.

Lucy-oh really prove it.

I yanked her to bed and kiss her all over the place she was giggle and sometimes holding back a moan.

Lucy-*giggle* I get it I get you love me now stop that tickles.

Natsu-come on lets cuddle I only got two days left with you.

Lucy-okay well goodnight

Natsu-night*kiss her head*.

[Lucy P.O.V](it's all a dream)

I woke up in my house I don't remember falling asleep here I woke up next rogue my borther best friend I went in to my kitchen to look for my phone there was on the couch I don't remember put it there I said in my head I look through my contacts to find Natsu number wasn't there then my mom was standing in front of me I couldn't speak she said me this is dream where I never meet Natsu or went to fairy tale I sat down looking up to find Lexus looking at me I was at home worth dad, sting, and Lexus I couldn't stand I wanted to run away again but I was stuck frozen try to remember the times at fairy tale. Then a dragon enter the mansion via window he had enter my room the first thing I want to do is scream but for some reason I fee safe around the dragon but my oldest brother Lexus come and kills the dragon.

(End of dream)I wake up say "wait no don't kill the dragon." Oh thank god it was just a dream I see Natsu wide awake at what had said out loud.

Natsu-Luce you okay,did have a night mare.

Lucy-sort of I was dreaming that never went to fairy tale and didn't met you and the best was a dragon came in my room But Lexus killed the dragon and u woke up yelling.

Natsu-what dragon look like.

Lucy-it was assuring dragon that kinda looked like you.

Natsu-well it's ok the dream over, now come on let's go back to sleep.

Lucy-Natsu it's already 6:30 we have to get up.

Natsu-no five more minutes.

Lucy-that it Natsu.

Natsu-what(Lucy started ticking him) wait Luce stop I'm up I'm up.

Lucy-okay now get show or else*get ready to tickle him*

Natsu-okay anything but that.

~time skip~(lunch)

[natsu P.O.V] only a couple more days left if school it's now Friday I have one more day with Lucy until she going her family trip, I'm going to miss I wanted today to be special so I put a gift here locker that I got a mall when she trying on shoes it was cram bracelet I got her a heart charm with her birth stone.*bell rings*i follow Lucy to locker after lunch se open see the note and opens the letter first reads now is her happy tears the finally she open box I tapped her shoulder she now in full tears I pulled in for hug she kiss it was amazing it felt everything went slow motion.

Lucy-(sill crying)natsu it's amazing.

Natsu-I knew you love it that my last surprise okay I going to miss on trip.

Lucy-well...I was going wait last minute but sting called me saying that he wasn't feeling good so we cancel the trip.

I couldn't say anything I just wanted to scream and jump up and down like girl I just stood there mouth wide open.

Lucy-natsu say something please.

Natsu-I want jump and down scream right about now like a girl.

Lucy-come lets go to my house our vacation tickets should be here.

Natsu-nope come here

I pick up Luce throw her over my shoulder and walk out school well she was screaming and kicking for me to her get to car I sat her down buckled her and kiss her then got in car myself and drove to her house. arriving at her house I put back over my shoulder grabbed her mail and went inside. finally putting her couch and hand her mail turn on tv put her favorite show Castle.

[Lucy's P.O.V]

Natsu finally putting me down and handing my mail I looked through to from the mail from resort there it was a couple and all resort I opened it four plane tickets,two for on the way there and two for the way back and of corse the two resort passes. those passes are for food, party's, the arcade, spa, pool, fitness center, and a private beach. i totally forgot to tell natsu when we are going but as look to my right he passed out I wanted to just leave him there but as soon I got up natsu was awake.

Lucy-I was going to let you sleep.

Natsu-no you could have waken me up.

Lucy-well I wanted to tell that we are going on to the couples resort on June 6-15 okay.

Natsu-will go to the 2-4 cause we get school he first day of June.

Lucy-yeah well we only got week left of school.

Natsu-what today.

Lucy-May, 25.

Natsu-so want go swimming.

Lucy-wait you have pool.

Natsu-yes that right you been the in house but never in the backyard.

Lucy-yeah I kinda wanted to sleepover with everyone.

Natsu-we can do it my house.

Lucy-sure I'll make a group chat will have during school though.

Natsu-that fine.

[group chat]

Lucy add levy, gajeel, grey, juvia, Erza, Jaleel and Natsu.

Luce-hey natsu and we're think that we should have a huge sleep over.

shrimp-who's house.

Flame-mine.

Ice-cool who invited.

Luce-every one in the group chat.

Iron-cool what are we doing.

Luce-I will think something to but I know natsu has a pool so we can swim.

Shrimp-cool which day.

Luce-Friday until Saturday or Mabye Sunday it's up to natsu.

Flame-Friday to Sunday

Erza-three days.

Flame-yep me and Luce will plan everything ok.

Luce-hey by the way who changed natsu name to flame on my phone

Ice-haha

Flame-babe is grey still ice princess.

Luce-yes but right now it just says ice.

Shrimp-what mine.

Luce-shrimp.

Iron-hell yes what mine

Luce-iron head.

Shrimp-hahah what Erza.

Luce-it was strawberry lover but now it just Erza

Erza-I love cake not strawberries.

Luce-I know Jaleel is just Jaleel, i couldn't think one for him.

Jaleel-man that sucks.

Flame-change mine babe

Luce-I will later chill okay guys I sent a picture of a list stuff that you need.

Shrimp-that a lot of stuff don't you think.

Luce-nope is not that much, natsu did you change my to Luce for group chats.

Flame-yes you like.

Shrimp-at least your nickname match to your name mines food.

Iron-how about smalls then.

Shrimp-shrimp is just fine.

Luce-not the time guys so can you come.

Shrimp-yes.

Iron-yes.

Water-sorry juvia has not said thing but she is coming.

Ice-that ok same yes for me.

Erza-yes.

Jaleel-yes

Natsu-duh it's my house so yes.

Luce-of course I will be there so that means everyone come yeah so glad to spend time with my friends.

All-same

Luce-see you guys at school.

(Group chat ends)

So I think that going to be it for this chapter I know I have written a lot this whole chapter took a total of three days I think I can't remember. I hope you like chapter 9.

So will another couple have a fight or will Lucy have another dream about the we see any one else POV or just keep it natsu and Lucy, your going to have to wait and see what happens next in fairy tale academy.

Natsu-why fairytalequeens that was good no error.

Fairytalequeens-I'm still going check now me I left any error or something doesn't make sense.

Lucy-I have quick question where do come up with I'm have writers block.

Fairytalequeens-well if we're Lucy dating natsu how would go.

Lucy-so you think like the do some like Erza would do.

Fairytalequeens-I will try my best hold on.~I swear to good if I find out that people think story sucks I weld all my swords on in less then two seconds now let me eat cake in peace.~how that.

Lucy-wow that good just like Erza.

Natsu-I want to try here I go~omg I have sense in fashion I need to shopping but i need rent money ugh I have go on with*blushing* natsu.~why the hell did I blush befor saying my own name.

Fairytalequeens-did you Lucy haha.

Lucy-(mouth wide open)no reason.

Natsu-are you sure.

Fairytalequeens-say good bye to the fans.

Both-bye

Erza-FAIRYTALEQUEENS I KOWN YOU DID DO IMPRESSION OF ME.

Fairytalequeens-no,got run. bye

Erza-have good day I have to kill someone.

I hope you guys enjoy the story it is also on watt pad so don't give spoilers to people on there.


	10. Chapter 10

It don't know how long it's been when I wrote the last chapter so here there next if it been awhile since I wrote this story I'm sorry.

[Gajeel P.O.V]

Strumming his song for levy then he started to sing

baby I can't my eyes off you,

I hate when you leave without say goodbye,

But I love when you kiss me good night.

There nothing more that I want then your love,

But you're keeping me hang by a tread,

Why should I wait to tell you,that I love you.

There so many love song already but you don't know this for you oh,

I have waist me time on the side line,

But I swear I'll wait for you.

If your mad I'm angry,

If your happy I'm happier,

If your sad I'm the saddest of them all,

Because your the one I love most so I'm not going to wast another minute without you, baby.

I wish I could spend every hour of the day with you,

But I sit here and wait patiently for you,

To say I love you.

I'm not going run away,

I'm not going to hide from you,

I'm going to stay by your side and love you.

Please promise one thing darling,

Every day when you wake,

Say I love you to me.

I love you levy.

~put down guitar the song has end.

Great it finish now I got need the box necklace and it will perfect way to ask her out on date I don't know Lucy said it would be boss I'm scared I wanted to before school ended but she talking about what she going to summer. I got hear her voice right now I can't sleep I keep thinking about her. I pick up my phone go to her context name which is shrimp3 I have change when go on to group chats and in person but home I keep that.

~gajeel phone~

Gajeel-levy you up.

Levy-(tried)yes what do you want gajeel.

Gajeel(thinking-you)-oh I want to know if wanted your book back that left at my house.

Levy-which one.

Gajeel-hunger game series and divergent series.

Levy-yea Lucy want to borrow those I was wondering were they were but feel asleep to your favorite song.

Gajeel-what her name by green day.

Levy-yea I kinda like if I can't sleep I play it.

Gajeel-really don't want play it for someday.

Levy-I would love that speaking of books I got book that you might like.

Gajeel-what?

Levy-it's a comic book it has pictures and words.

Gajeel-really levy, I know what comic book it which one.

Levy-batman

Gajeel-...

Levy-gajeel you okay.

Gajeel-yes I'm fine I will text when at school bye~end phone call~

~Gajeel phone~

Gajeel-Lucy help me.

Lucy-what fuck do want.

Gajeel-levy.

Lucy-no shit besides her.

Gajeel-she got me a batman comic book I really want to kiss her but I want to give her song and necklace, help me.

Natsu-she got a comic book Luce.

Lucy-don't touch my phone about how much more do need for gift.

Gajeel-5$ I really want get her necklace and sing her my song.

Lucy- meet at mall in 5min understand iron head.

Gajeel-yes Lucy i know what bring see you in five

~ends phone call~

Of to mall.

[Lucy's P.O.V]

Wait for gajeel to get here with rest his money for levy he wants get her a book necklace so he can ask her out on date omg goss boys can be a pain. Natsu the worst he would not let go off my hip while at the mall I bride him with food he really love food and me, finally I see gajeel hand money he needs and leave I want go back to bed I'm tired as fuck but when I notice the time I would like two more minutes of sleep so I decided to get ready for school send one least text to gajeel asking if got it he keep send pictures so I'm going with yes I get school getting another text of his romantic plan I headed for levy told her follow me we went to music room were he sat with his guitar I sat her down and left.

[Levy P.O.V]

Levy sat me down gajeel was in front of me with his guitar I was nervous was he going to sing or just play but he started talking first.

Gajeel-levy I know you since middle school the day I meet your I stole your favorite book Romeo and Juliet, back then we were friends then my fresh me year well o hadn't seen over the summer and became my shrimp you were sort but your were beautiful I wish I could tell everyday I wish I could kiss you when told got me a batman comic book i want scream and kiss you but if don't car then listen to this song and try not to cry then can open the surprise.

baby I can't my eyes off you,

I hate when you leave without say goodbye,

But I love when you kiss me good night.

There nothing more that I want then your love,

But you're keeping me hang by a tread,

Why should I wait to tell you,that I love you.

There so many love song already but you don't know this for you oh,

I have waist me time on the side line,

But I swear I'll wait for you.

If your mad I'm angry,

If your happy I'm happier,

If your sad I'm the saddest of them all,

Because your the one I love most so I'm not going to wast another minute without you, baby.

I wish I could spend every hour of the day with you,

But I sit here and wait patiently for you,

To say I love you.

I'm not going run away,

I'm not going to hide from you,

I'm going to stay by your side and love you.

Please promise one thing darling,

Every day when you wake,

Say I love you to me.

I love you levy.

Now before you break out tears open this.

He hands me a little box I open see a little box I pull it out and it a necklace I was tear he got up and put on me then sat down on he knees in front of wiped me tears and say "will go on a date with me will you be my girlfriend levy." I speck I nodded my head and kissed his cheek he started to blush and pick me in a hug and twirled me around we walk out classroom and there was Lucy crying and Natsu trying his best to clam her down but I gave her I knew gajeel couldn't have come up with this on his own so I thank her which made her cry even more, finally Lucy and I calmed and went to lunch.

Levy-hey gajeel.

Gajeel-yes levy.

Levy-I love you too.

Gajeel-ghighighighi then come here.

As bell rang we kissed it felt like a bunch of fireworks went off around us we were perfect for each other.

[Natsu P.O.V]

As I saw levy and gajeel kiss I turn to my girlfriend put my hand under her chin and met her with kiss not just an ordinary kiss a passionate kiss as we came up we came to surprise it was Lexus stand in a school uniform and handcuffes. Lucy fell to the floor crying and screaming "no this can't be happening" I picked her up bridal still I carried her out the area I turn said Lexus " you hurt her I hurt you understand me I don't care if your her brother you hurt her." I keep on walk when heared my name from his mouth "hey Natsu you have her I got my own girlfriend." Who the hell was he talking about who is he dating got ask sting still holding Lucy I caring her out to my car and drive her home three more days until school gets out then I get my vacation with just her.

Natsu-Lucy your home safe.

Lucy-my worst nightmare just came true.

Natsu-never I will never let him touch you but he did say has girlfriend.

Lucy-who the hell what to date that ass whole.

Natsu-I was going to ask sting but I think you should.

Lucy- I just want to stay in your arms please don't move.

Natsu-okay but Lucy we have to eat at some point.

Lucy-okay but until then I want to cuddle and watch a movie.

Natsu-sure I'm going to move to couch then put on a movie.

Lucy-okay I love you i can't wait for our vacation.

Natsu-me too

I sat Lucy down couch turn on the tv she pick a movie during this I texted sting asking about Lexus half way throw the movie got text back.

Sting-Lexus decided that he would do some good in his life so he decided to got to school and do some volunteering at a homeless shelter and he meet a girl named Mirajane she very sweet and she changing him for then better.

Natsu-thank you why he chose fairy tail.

Sting-she goes school she a senior you might now lisanna and Elfman.

Natsu-yea one my ex the other not so much well thank any way I got to put Lucy to bed she fell asleep.

Sting-your welcome and have fun.

I stopped texting sting and pick up Lucy again this time take her to bed got out some pj's and changed her then got into my pjs so lucky I keep extra clothes here at her house, as I was changing her I noticed something on her wrist it was my name and sting but Lexus was on her other wrist was Lexus but it was crossed out. I feeling I know why it's crossed out


	11. Chapter 11

**hey if you have a watt pad account there are more stories on the look up corriesammons my username will always be fairytalequeens too I have three stories.**


End file.
